Eternal Requiem
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Three souls, the hero, the shadow, and the ravager, once destined to war amongst each other, now ally with each other. Will this new alliance send not only Hyrule but the entire world into chaos? Or will all their desires come true? Read and Review to fin
1. Three Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

_Three souls, three destinies, three desires, three wishes._

_The first soul, a heroic knight of great virtue, a man who forever travels the planet so that he can save those in need. His courage is everlasting as he rushes headlong into conflict with only his limited strength to rely upon. His desire is only to help others as he fights for peace. His wish is merely to find a person he can be happy with in the time of peace he fights for. However as he is, that wish, that desire, will never come to pass. Because he lacks the power to stop all those who wish for war, and he lacks the wisdom to see that what he wants is right in front of him._

_The second soul, a dark hunter of incredible skill, a man who forever travels the planet in the shadows to learn all there is to know. His wisdom all encompassing, he forever learns while he remains in the shadows, skulking and stalking. His desire is to find a way to make use of his knowledge. His wish to find a person that he can share even his deepest and darkest secrets with. However as he is, that wish, that desire, will never come to pass. Because he lacks the power to make use of his knowledge, and he lacks the courage to open up to anybody but himself._

_The third soul, a dark ravaging warrior of unsurpassed power, a man who forever travels the planet to conquer all that he sees. His power unstoppable, he walks the world to find the next challenge, the next thing to conquer. His desire is to rule all. His wish to find one who he can protect with his power. However as he is, that wish, that desire, will never come to pass. Because he lacks the wisdom to keep his power checked, and the courage to challenge the world itself._

_These three souls are forever connected, forever destined to meet, forever to be in conflict with one another. As the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru wished it to be so. Because they saw that should these three ever come together as allies, instead of enemies, the world itself would tremble in their wake as they help each other fulfill their desires, help each other fulfill their wishes. However, all things are meant to end, because fate and destiny often have very different ideas on how things should work._

"So this is the place?" a man in a thick brown coat said to himself as he walked into a bar on the edge of Kakariko City, a large city nestled securely at the foot of Death Mountain, "I wonder who I am supposed to meet here."

"Who knows Link," a small blue fairy spoke up as she came out from under his cloak, "We were supposed to give the barkeep the note right?"

"Thanks Navi," Link stated as he walked over to the barkeep and handed him a small note, slightly damp from the storm that was assailing the night.

"Ahh, you're the second one whose given me this thing tonight," the barkeep stated as he looked at the note, "It's the back room there, the one with the Triforce symbol on it."

"Thank you…could you tell me what the other one was like?"

"Sorry, the guy was wearing this heavy blue cloak that covered most of his body, but he was a monster of a man, the guy was like eight feet tall at least,"

"Thanks anyway," Link said as he slowly made his way through the dark, crowded bar, towards the back room.

Link slowly opened the door and walked inside, turning to see a large ferocious looking man sitting at a table with three chairs under a chandelier, the chair he was sitting in seemed to have been made to fit his enormous size and weight. He wore a light blue breastplate over a dark blue tunic, a black form fitting long sleeved shirt under than and baggy black pants tucked into huge black combat boots. His face was currently shadowed by his light blue cap and his platinum hair as he slowly sipped at a huge mug of ale. Behind him was the largest sword Link had ever seen lying on a gigantic blue cloak, a twisted blade that appeared to be an infinity sign with the bottom half cut off to connect to the crude hilt. "Were you the one who sent for me?" Link asked walking over to the table, taking his cloak off and setting it over the back of the chair along with an ornate longsword and a shield.

Link was wearing a simple green tunic, white pants, and a white form fitting long sleeved shirt. His pants were tucked into his brown riding boots that were slightly muddy. On his hands were brown fingerless leather gloves and on his lower arms were a pair of platinum bracers with ornate carvings on them. He removed his green cap, letting his blonde hair out as he sat down and looked at the other with his sapphire blue eyes. "No I was not," his companion stated simply as he too removed his cap, and pushed his platinum hair back.

The other had strange demonic tattoos on the sides of his face and on his forehead, his eyes completely empty, no pupils or irises within them. "My name is Link, what's yours?" Link asked as he held out his left hand to the bigger man.

"Rinku," was the reply as they exchanged a short handshake.

"Well this guy gives me the willies," Navi commented unhelpfully.

"You have got to be kidding me," a dark, perturbed voice grumbled as the door shut, a figure in a black cloak entering the room.

The figure pushed back his cloak and removed his cowl revealing his face and body. He wore a black tunic with a black form fitting shirt under it, black baggy pants tucked into black combat boots. Black fingerless gloves were on his hands as they rested lightly on the pommel of a black sword at his side. His raven black hair framed his ashen white face perfectly, his blood red eyes peering at the other two with both distrust and caution. "Dark Link!" Link growled as he reached for his sword, bolting up from his seat.

"Please I don't use that ridiculous name, my name is Shadow," he stated as he looked at Rinku, "And you would be?"

"My name is Rinku, did you send for us?" Rinku responded unemotionally.

"No I was not, strange how our host is not here yet to stop this fight that he should have seen coming," Shadow commented as he drew his sword as Link did the same, Rinku standing up as his gigantic blade flew to his hand.

"Now stop this right now!" an old voice said as an old woman with spiky grey hair and a black robe with a red tinge to her hair and her robe, "We won't have any of this."

"Koume?" Shadow asked as he blinked a bit, "What is it that you and your sister want?"

"Now that isn't a very nice way to ask things," the old woman stated crossing her arms as an identical old woman, though this one with a blue tinge to her hair and robe, shuffled in.

"So what do you witches want?" Link demanded, still with his sword out.

"Oh come off your high horse," the other woman demanded, "We aren't here to fight. Only to set things right."

"Set things right?" Rinku asked as he leaned his sword against the table and sat back down, "Fine, I'll listen, if I don't like it I'm tearing you two apart."

"Oh I'm sure you could do that anyway, right Kotake?" Koume asked.

"Oh perfectly sure," the other old woman stated.

"Meh, why not? We can always try and kill each other later," Shadow stated as he walked around the table and sat down in his own chair.

"Fine," Link conceded as he sat back down, sheathing his sword, "Well, explain yourselves."

"Gladly, well you see here's what we mean," Koume started.

"We were researching into why there was a Link and a Dark Link, sorry for the improper name Shadow. During that research we came across information about the big fellow there, Rinku. We found a rather nasty fact, the goddesses had specifically made all three of your souls," Kotake continued.

"What do you mean made?" Shadow demanded looking them in the eye.

"Exactly that, they made them with specific things in mind. They made it so that Link would be a merciless hero, one who would kill evil without hesitation, but also made him incredibly innocent which rendered him immune to being affected by this. They made you Shadow, to be the perfect agent of darkness, to walk in the shadows as you watched and learned, they corrupted your soul so that you wouldn't question or regret your actions. As for you Rinku, they made you into the ultimate warrior, and gave you a great bloodlust so that you would not question your actions, but also they stole emotions like guilt and hatred from you," Koume replied.

"So you're saying our destinies have been to be what we are now? That we had no choice in it?" Link asked, glaring at them.

"Yes, likewise they created other beings who would motivate you or cause the stimulus to make you respond," Kotake answered.

"So why are you telling us this?" Rinku asked.

"Because we recently were confronted by another being who freed us of our destiny so that we could see through all these lies,"

"What if this being lied to you?" Shadow asked

"Then at least we stopped what happened in another time, another place,"

"Come again?"

"The three of you were dead in another place called Terminia, body and soul, only a fragment of Rinku still existed,"

The three of them sat there for a while, thinking over this information. Link got up to pace back and forth for a bit, grimacing over what they were asking him to believe. Shadow sat in the chair, frowning as he crossed his arms, trying to come to terms with the fact that he could die if this war between him and Link continued. Rinku however seemed to be the one who had the easiest time accepting this revelation, smirking as he relaxed in his chair. Eventually he slammed his hands against the table and spoke up, "Alright you two, it isn't like they're asking us to make deals with the ultimate evil right?"

"No not at all, we just want this war between the two of them to stop, and to stop before you become involved," Koume quickly reassured them.

"Yah know, maybe all we need is to get to know each other a little better," Rinku suggested as he grinned, "I bet that's it. You just don't like each other because you only know the about the things you don't like about each other."

"Perhaps," Shadow conceded as he sighed, "So what would you suggest? Getting drunk and playing the sharing game?"

"Nonsense, I don't believe any of this! You two are just trying to trick me!" Link yelled pointing at the witch twins, "And you probably are just using them to make the deception seem even more real!"

"Calm down buddy," Rinku demanded, "They may be right, we owe it to them to at least hear them out."

"Calm down? Calm down! I won't calm down! How do you expect me to believe that the goddesses themselves have used us like puppets, and that the only way to save ourselves is to join together? I will not ally myself with an evil like him!" Link roared as he began to storm out of the room, picking up his possessions and putting them back on, "Or you."

Link left the room, Navi quickly following, and slammed the door. "Sheesh," Rinku sighed, "What's his problem? And I'm not evil."

"You have to admit, you do seem like it with all that dark energy you are putting off," Shadow pointed out as he rubbed his temples.

"I'll grant you that much," Rinku stated, and then added stubbornly, "But you ain't getting any more out of me."

"So what are you going to do?" Kotake asked as Koume walked out of the room.

"I'm thinking about waiting this thing out for now," Shadow stated as he got up and pulled his cloak back together, "All things in moderation."

"I'm gonna continue traveling until I find what I'm looking for," Rinku answered as he got up and strapped his huge sword to his back, placing his cap back on his head, and put his cloak back on.

"So all three of you are ignoring our warning?"

"Unless Link wants to accept it there's no point in us to listen, he has always been a key point in these matters thanks to that infernal Triforce of Courage,"

"Then why not take our own pieces?" Rinku asked as he smirked, "I'd assume power would be mine. Guess I've got to go break a few dimensional boundaries."

"Wait. You're going to let Ganondorf out?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"Of course, how else do you expect me to get the Triforce of Power?" Rinku asked as if he was asked a very stupid question.

"Yah, good luck with that," Shadow stated as he walked out.

"See yah old lady," Rinku said to Kotake as he walked out the door.

**_So they know._**

_**Yes they do.**_

_**Shall we interfere?**_

_**No, it is not our place to interfere with the lives of mortals.**_

_**But we already have.**_

_**The final safeguards are still there.**_

**_But what if they find the ones they wish for?_**

_**They will not.**_

_Or will they, my dear sisters?_

_**You…**_

_**You are the one who started all this.**_

_Bingo…_

And that's where I'm ending chapter one. Not bad for an opening chapter if I do say so myself. Better than what I usually end up doing. And for those of you who were looking for romance in the first chapter, sorry to disappoint you but no great romance ever starts from chapter one. Well I have a few questions for you folks…

1. Three Links in one, and this is an action/romance fic. So what do you think will be the pairings?

2. Well it's obvious who the "sisters" were, but who do you think was that last voice?

3. So what did you think of this chapter overall?

With that said, press the review button. Ciao for now.


	2. Predator and Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's note: I think some of the readers might have missed this, Rinku is the Fierce Deity of Hyrule. And on a side note, this fic takes the position that Link never received the Fierce Deities mask and thus never knew about him (it was optional).

_**Unto the fic!**_

Link was running in the rain, through Kakariko village, running nowhere in particular, he seemed to have no goal in mind as he ran, turning whichever way he felt like. Eventually stopping he leaned against a wall and stared at the cold, wet ground. "I won't, I won't ally with them, they can't possibly be anything but the greatest sources of evil on this planet," he panted out to himself as he tried to catch his breath, hiding under his cloak.

"I need…I need to talk to someone…anyone…" he said as he took out his ocarina and looked at it, "No…they couldn't help me. I can't ask either of them."

"Who can I talk to? Someone who would understand this, understand me and them," he asked himself, looking into the sky as rain started pouring on his face.

Shadow walked through the streets of Kakariko village, causally strolling along with no direction in mind, smirking as he watched the local pests scampering into the shadows as he walked by. "Like that would save them if I chose to kill them," he muttered to himself as he stopped and looked ahead of him, someone was standing in his way, someone who didn't quite feel right to him, "And you would be?"

"I am Impa, the Sage of Shadows, now what is your business here evil one?" the figure asked, apparently a middle-aged woman, completely obscured by the darkness of the night.

"Merely passing through," Shadow replied with a smirk, as he crossed his arms and looked at Impa, "Two choices, the first is that you can let me pass and forget I ever existed. The second is that you continued to stand in my way, which will force me to resort to violence."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a statement of a simple fact. Stay in my way I attack, move out of the way and I continue on my way, not bothering anybody,"

"What guarantee to I have that you'll continue to not bother anybody?"

"None at all, it's up to you to decide what happens here tonight, either way I'm going to get through,"

Rinku was walking through the rain, towards the north, towards Death Mountain, he ascended the stairs slowly as he made his way to the gate. "What the hell? Its closed!" Rinku yelled as he pounded against the closed gate, "I want to go through!"

"Sorry buddy!" a guard yelled out from a little guardhouse, "Can't let anyone out this way, too hard to find out whose coming and going."

"Well why would you need to do something like that?" Rinku yelled back.

"Got a fugitive the prince of another nation wants caught,"

"What's the punk look like?"

"It's a young woman, about five foot seven, long red hair, dressed in a tight body suit, slightly tanned too, what'll make her easy to spot is that she has red eyes,"

"What's she wanted for?"

"Who knows, but the queen issued a royal decree for her capture,"

"Well that's not right, she shouldn't be hunted unless the hunters know the reason,"

"I can't do nothing about it, can't argue with the ruling family,"

"Well of course you can't, you're a weakling," Rinku stated matter-of-factly as he began to walk back into town, "She's in town you said?"

"A weakling!" the guard huffed, "I'm a knight of Hyrule, how dare you call me a weakling."

"And I'm Rinku the Sword of Wrath," Rinku stated as he smirked, "I'm way out of everybody else's league," Rinku then thought back to the other two, Shadow and Link, he had met at the tavern, "Well, maybe not too much out of their league."

Rinku walked off into the night, humming a strange haunting melody that seemed to pulsate with power as he hummed.

Link was beginning to walk out of town as he found that a line had formed, "What's going on here?" he asked walking to the front of it to see two guards checking each and every person before they could leave.

"Get in the back of the line," one of the guards stated.

"I will not," Link stated as he pulled back his hood, "I am Link, one of the Elite Guard at the Castle. Now you are going to tell me exactly what's going on."

"Sir Link!" the two guards said as they stood at attention, Link putting his cowl back on, grumbling a bit about getting wet, "Sorry sir, we didn't recognize you sir."

"Well?" Link asked, growing impatient with the situation.

"Sorry sir, but a fugitive was seen coming into town, so we've blocked off all exits and are checking everybody that comes through,"

"A fugitive?" Link asked as he crossed his arms under the cloak, "Who is it?"

"We don't know, but she's wanted for something, it might be something pretty serious from how seriously these orders were given,"

"Well keep up the good work you two," Link said as he turned around to the line to address them, "I'm sorry for this inconvenience people but you'll just have to hold out until a fugitive is caught. I'll be returning to Hyrule Castle to bring back more people to help search for her, please forgive this interruption in your lives."

"I should have known, you'd blindly follow those orders," Shadow said as he walked up from the city, carrying a middle-aged woman over his shoulder, "I believe this belongs to you."

Several of the people in the line began to whisper amongst themselves as Shadow lay the woman against the walls of the gate to the town, "So sorry for having to knock her out, but she wouldn't leave me alone."

"What evil were you doing shadow?" Link asked as he drew his sword, pointing it at Shadow.

"Absolutely nothing, I was walking towards here when she stopped me in the middle of the street, ready to fight. I told her I was going to continue my way either peacefully or forcefully, it was her choice,"

"You monster!" Link roared as he charged Shadow, who immediately drew his own sword to block.

"Put that thing away!" Shadow growled, "You only won the last time because I saw no point in continuing the fight. Don't push your luck with me."

"You've shown your true colors, it is my duty as a knight to stop you before you do any more damage," Link growled as the people began to back away, the guards watching from behind the gate.

"So be it hero," Shadow growled as he jumped back and formed something in his left hand, "Din's…"

"What?" Link asked as he stopped in mid charge, "No way, he can't know Din's Fire, can he?"

"FIRE!" Shadow yelled as he thrust his palm to the ground, a raging inferno of flame bursting out from about him, unimpeded by the rain as it rushed out to envelop Link, wasting no time Shadow followed from behind the flame, preparing to attack Link, "So Hero, what are you gonna do?"

Link smirked in response as he clasped his sword in both hands and said, "Nayru's Love," a blinding blue light enveloping him.

"Well that's a new technique," Shadow said as he stopped, the flame overtaking Link but not harming him, and then vanished altogether, "Impressive, wish I had a better view of how to cast it."

"You can't beat me, so just resign yourself to death," Link stated as he charged forward.

"And you can't kill me," Shadow responded as he vanished into the shadows, "Until next time, hero."

"Damn him!" Link yelled as he slashed where he once was, sheathing his sword he turned around and began to walk out the gates, but before leaving he said to the guards, "Never attack him, he's far too powerful for you, just let him go on his way. Could you please tell Impa that when she awakens?"

"Yes sir," the guards said as they stood at attention.

"Not bad," Rinku said standing about two hundred feet away from Link at the gate, "Link's technique needs a bit of polishing, and Shadow needs to put more heart into his attacks. Other than that they're both really good."

His attention was suddenly brought to a cloaked figure in an alleyway, watching the gate intently. Rinku whistled, apparently impressed with what he saw, "Now that's some powerful magic that person has. A good deal more powerful than what I was expecting from a little city like this. Wonder who they are?"

Rinku began to walk over to the cloaked person, who looked up at him and immediately ran into the alley. Not about to let someone get away from him, Rinku ran after, his long legs allowing him to move with great speed. Getting into the alleyway he saw the person just turn about a corner, which he quickly followed suit. Racing through the narrow alleyways, slowly catching up, Rinku smirking the entire time, enjoying the chase for what it was. Eventually he noticed his footing slowly became less stable, Rinku glanced down at his feet and saw that he was walking across ice, ice that was forming behind his prey. "Now that's pretty clever," Rinku commented as he let himself go, sliding across the ice now catching up even quicker.

A quick turn around the corner on the part of his prey stopped that as he was forced to grab onto the side of a building to slow himself enough to turn the corner. When he did he found his prey had vanished. "Well damn, they got away, but I'm not about to let a little thing like I lost site of them stop me," Rinku said to himself as he began to explore the area, a broken down corner of the city full of collapsed walls and hole filled ceilings.

Out in the countryside Shadow was walking towards an enclosure sitting in the middle of it all, just south of Hyrule Castle. He was humming a strange, upbeat tune as he walked along, a song filled with power as the very air about him seemed to tremble. He slowly walked through the mud and the rain, nothing seeming to get his spirits down, he slowly walked up the ramp leading into the enclosure, into a ranch. He turned to see that the lights were still on in the ranch house so he walked over to it and knocked on the door, it being answered rather quickly by a large rotund man in blue overalls, a large mustache spreading across his bright face. "Why hello there traveler, what brings you out here in the middle of the night?" the man asked with a broad smile as he motioned for Shadow to come in from the rain, "Don't worry about getting the floor wet at all, can't have you out there while we talk can I?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay for the night, I just need a place out of the rain, nothing fancy, and don't worry I can pay for your trouble," Shadow said as he took out a wallet from his cloak, showing the man it was quite heavy.

"Oh that's no problem at all young man, I won't ask for any money, I know what it feels like to be caught in the rain after all," the man said as he brought shadow over to the fire, "So what's your name?"

Shadow removed his cowl and pushed back his cloak and gave the man a small, but grateful smile, "My name is Shadow," he said as he offered his hand to the man, "And yours would be?"

"Talon Lon, pleased to meet you Shadow," the man introduced himself as he accepted Shadow's hand as they shook, "Hey, did you know you looked like Link, one of the knights? You two related at all?"

"I suppose in a way, though it's more on a soul level than actual blood," Shadow said as he warmed his hands, "He's a good person, but a bit over zealous."

"Hah! I know what yah mean, the boy's heart is in the right place, but he follows all the commands he receives a bit too by the book," Talon laughed out as he pulled up a pair of chairs for them to sit in ,"Why do you say so, get in a spot of trouble with him?"

"You could say that, we've fought before," Shadow admitted, "I haven't committed a crime anywhere in Hyrule, it's all because I put off a dark aura."

"A dark aura? You a sorcerer or something?"

"In a way, I'm more of a swordsman though,"

"Well you seem like a perfectly nice fellow, kind and courteous, a real gentleman,"

"Thanks, it's good to meet people who aren't capable of seeing my aura, they can judge me fairly unlike those who can,"

"Sounds like you got a tough life,"

"I do, I suppose, but I wouldn't trade it for another person's,"

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't wish my life on anyone else," Shadow stated as he looked at Talon with a smile, "I have to keep such dark secrets from everybody I meet. I used to be a very, very evil man."

"No more evil than what some of us can be, the fact you turned away from that shows that you have exceptional character," Talon stated as he nodded his head, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose I should. You know, you've a very intelligent person Talon. Why haven't you done something more with your life? I'm sure you could be a great scholar."

"Nah, I've never been much for books and numbers, I like working with my hands, raising the finest horses and cattle in the land is my wish. It's a wish I live everyday,"

"Heh, I can understand about wanting to live your wish, mine I have yet to fulfill,"

"Don't worry about that, you'll fulfill it one day, if you want it you will,"

And that's where I'm ending it today. Things are starting to heat up, I wonder what plot twist I'll come up with next. Well then, onto my questions…

1. Well, what do you think the pairings are gonna be now? (It won't be Shadow/Malon and it will not be Shonen-Ai)

2. What do you think of this chapter?

3. Think you can pick out any motifs yet?

And that's all, now press that review button. Ciao for now!


	3. Raging Knights

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"Where did that little pest run off to?" Rinku grumbled to himself as he continued to search the broken down alleys and buildings of Kakariko City in the middle of the night, the rain only seeming to intensify as he did so.

Rinku seemed to be unaffected by the rain, he didn't even look like he was paying attention to it as he searched everywhere, under every roof and through every broken wall. "Looks like a knight is searching for her again," a man said hiding on a second story building a couple of blocks away, hidden beneath a black cloak.

"It does look like that, that's one big knight though, he's probably an elite guard," a second man stated, he too hiding under a black cloak.

"Won't be like the last one then, he'll be hard to stop,"

"I know, double team him?"

"You know it,"

The two cloaked figures vanished into the shadows as Rinku came ever closer to where they were.

At the ranch, Shadow and Talon were still talking in front of the fireplace, "Quite the amazing story you have there, I'm sure you left plenty of it out, but from what I heard I can understand why you hide in the shadows," Talon stated as he sighed slightly, "Quite the tough life indeed. So where are you going next?"

"Gerudo Valley, and then the Spirit Temple," Shadow answered, "I might be able to find what I've been searching for within it's hallowed halls."

"Dangerous territory, but if you're as good as I think you are you can handle it,"

"At least as good as Link,"

"So you're Dark Link," a female voice said from upstairs.

"Dark Link? This guy?" Talon asked looking up to see a red haired woman in a nightgown walking out of a door, "No way, he isn't a blood thirsty monster."

"Well I can see Link's been exaggerating," Shadow sighed, "I hate it when this kind of thing happens."

"So you are the Dark Link?" Talon asked wide eyed, "Wow, you seem completely different than how I pictured you."

"He shouldn't be here," the woman said staying by the door.

"I'm not going to hurt anybody," Shadow said, "I'm not like that, I fight to defend myself, or I challenge people to duels, I never attack those who don't stand a chance unless I'm attacked first."

"Now stop that Malon, he isn't as bad a guy as Link made him out to be, reminds me a little of Link, just a lot more laid back," Talon stated as he crossed his arms and gave Malon a listen to me look.

"But he's evil, can't you feel it from him?"

"I admit that I am evil, but I'm not malevolent," Shadow tried to explain.

"Oh come off it Malon, he just needed a place to stay for the night, what kind of people would we be if we turned him out just because we didn't like what he was?"

"But…"

"No buts, he's being a perfect gentleman, he offered to pay to stay here, and he's been nothing but polite. A good deal better than some of those knights that come round here, and they are supposed to represent the kingdom's honor and virtue,"

"But…"

"Just because he's got an evil aura or something is no reason to just turn the guy out, that's only one facet of what he is. If he was like that Ganondorf fellow that was around seven years ago that would be another story, he probably would have killed us,"

Shadow only seemed to flinch at the mention of Ganondorf's name, a brief flash of hatred filling his eyes, and then vanishing, "I only wish he hadn't gone into hiding," Shadow growled, "I'd have finished him off myself."

"He do something to you?"

"Let me just say this, he was a sorcerer who abused his powers," Shadow answered, "I'd prefer to leave it at that."

"No need to go further,"

"I'd stop where you are," Rinku said as he stood in the middle of the street, between two broken down buildings, "Or I'll tear you both apart limb from limb."

"So you sensed us, doesn't mean you can catch us," a voice said as a figure hidden in a black cloak jumped out from the second story of each building, a long curved sword drawn, ready to strike Rinku down.

"Wanna bet?" Rinku asked as his right arm and his gigantic helix blade exploded out from his cloak as he jumped to his left and swung around forward at the figure nearest him.

He sliced through the cloaked man, spewing blood everywhere as the other cloaked man slowly backed away, seeing Rinku's eyes as his cowl was blown off revealing Rinku's white hair. "What are you?" the remaining cloaked man asked as his sword dropped.

"I have been called many things, the God of War, the Demon of Massacre, the Ogre of Destruction, I've even been called the incarnation of power," Rinku stated as he rested his gigantic blade over his shoulders, "However I prefer the name, Rinku the Sword of Wrath."

"The Sword of Wrath?"

"Yes, why don't I show you why I'm called that," Rinku said as he smirked, revealing his incisors were slightly longer than they should have been, "Come here."

The cloaked man turned completely around and ran off, quickly vanishing into the night. "That took care of that little problem," Rinku sighed as he put his sword back into its sheath, an intricate soft leather contraption with a metal bottom for the bottom of the sword.

Rinku continued walking down the street, his eyes focusing on a small glow in a distant window of an otherwise broken down building, smirking he began to run down the street, not caring who or what was watching him. He got to the door without anymore incident, nobody bothering him as he tried opening the door. "Password," a young voice whispered from the inside.

"Open this door, or I shatter it and impale you on my gigantic sword," Rinku whispered back after leaning against the doorframe.

The door quickly opened as Rinku walked inside, looking out from behind the door was a boy no older than thirteen, glaring at him with extreme hatred. Before him was a long staircase leading down into a dimly lit room full of people, all of which with some form of bow or crossbow. Rinku only began laughing as he surveyed the room, looking down at all of them like they were insects waiting to be crushed. "So what is this? Have I run across the local thieves guild? Or perhaps something else?"

"What do you want knight?" a large muscular man with a large zweihander resting on his shoulders asked as he slowly ascended the stairs, each one creaking as he did so.

"Knight? I am not a knight," Rinku said with a tone that would send shivers down a demon's back, "I am looking for someone, and I think you know who."

"And who would that be?" the man said as he reached the same level as Rinku, turning out to be a good foot taller than the already gigantic Rinku.

Rinku smirked as he drew his sword slowly as he held it out to the side, his sword at least a foot longer and at least half a foot wider than the man's, "Mine's bigger," he stated with a smirk, "So do you plan on just giving in or am I going to have to start killing people?"

"No!" a female voice yelled out as a woman with long red hair, in a form fitting red outfit ran out from a backroom, "I'll give up."

"Who the hell are you?" Rinku asked looking at her, raising his right eyebrow, "The one I'm searching for has far more potent magical powers than what meager powers you possess."

Rinku sniffed the air as his smirk broadened, "I smell her, I smell her power here," he said more to himself than anybody else in the room.

"What are you talking about?" the large man asked as Rinku sheathed his sword and formed two fists.

Blue energy began to pulsate from Rinku as everybody else in the room began to step back from him, "Come out," Rinku's voice vibrated throughout the room.

Elsewhere, in Hyrule Castle, at the top of one of its glistening white towers, a woman in a white gown, a grand crown resting on her golden blonde hair, and her milky white skin seeming to glow in the light of a nearby fireplace. A knock came to her door as she peered out over the land, towards Kakariko City, "Come in Link," she said not turning from the window.

Link walked into the room, he bowed respectfully and then stood with his hands behind his back, "Zelda, I have something to report," he said solemnly.

"A great power is in Kakariko Village," she said, never turning around as he sapphire blue eyes stayed transfixed on a single spot in the distance, "A dark and terrible power."

"It must be Dark Link," Link said as he began to walk out, "I'll head back right away to save anyone I can."

"No it is not," Zelda said as she turned around to look at him, "He is at Lon Lon Ranch, Dark Link means us no harm. The other power however may very well intend to start a war."

"It must be him, that Rinku," Link said as he held his head low, "I thought he was a good guy, I guess I was wrong."

"His power is even darker than Ganondorf's, and it is far greater, however, it is unfocused,"

"I'll go out and stop him, I prom…"

"You don't stand a chance against him, you'd need the Master Sword once again, but to remove it is to release Ganondorf,"

"The lesser of two evils at the moment," Link said as he ran off, "I'm sorry, but I can't let them endanger you!"

"I said come out!" Rinku roared as he began walking down the steps, pushing the large man back with each step he took.

"We won't let you…"

"I'm here, what is it you want?" a woman's voice asked as a cloaked figure walked into the room.

"Ah, now that is it, you are the one I sensed," Rinku said as his eyes widened as the people down below began to crowd about the figure.

"He could kill all of you," she said as she tried to make them get out of the way, "I don't want you hurt. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you all."

"We don't…" they began to say Rinku removing his cowl to reveal his face, "…what…what is he?"

"Well? Will you come with me? Or will you hide as I tear through these people and then take you by force?" Rinku asked as he smirked, looking straight into her red eyes, barely visible from under her cowl.

"I'll come,"

"No! You can't go with him, there's no telling what they'll do with you,"

"He won't take me to the castle," she said as she looked Rinku in the eyes, "He's not with them. Who his allies are, is an entirely different question."

"Correct, the name is Rinku the Sword of Wrath, or as some call me, the Fierce Deity," Rinku introduced himself as the blue energy about him began to vanish.

"Rinku…my name is Din, Oracle of Seasons,"

"Come then, let us leave this city," Rinku stated as he smirked.

The Temple of Time, within it's white marble walls Link slowly walked up to the pedestal before the Door of Time, the three gemstones lay on it, waiting for the Song of Time to be played so that they could open the door. Slowly Link took out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the Song of Time. The melody filled the room as the gems began to glow with incredible power, the room vibrating with power as the song stopped and Link walked towards where he knew the door would open. A low rumble, and the grinding of unseen devices filled the room as the door slowly opened before Link. Ahead of him was the grand pedestal itself, the pedestal that held the Master Sword at its exact middle, the highest point on it. Link slowly walked up the steps towards the sword, and grasped it within his left hand, "Come, let us vanquish evil once again my friend," Link whispered as he pulled it free, a great blue light enveloping the room as it slowly converged on the sword's blade.

A bright black light then formed at the back of the room, as something began to come out, a large muscular man, with darkly tanned skin, fiery red hair, dark red eyes, and black leather armor. Link walked down as this man collapsed to his knees trying to catch his breath, holding his sword to the mans head Link said, "Two choices Ganondorf, death or you serve me in hopes of redemption for your evil acts."

The man looked up and met Link's eyes, looking into them to see if he meant what he said. "Very well boy, I shall serve you for now," Ganondorf replied as he tried to smirk, too exhausted to appear arrogant.

"Acceptable, now come, we are going to Kakariko," Link stated simply as he turned around to walk out.

"Care to inform me what I am to expect then?" Ganondorf asked as he stumbled to his feet.

"A being with far more power than you,"

"You have my attention,"

Shadow bolted up from where he was sitting at Lon Lon Ranch, and turned to the north, a predatory glare coming to his face, startling both of his hosts, "My goodness, what's that about?" Talon asked standing up as he crossed his arms, tilting his head to one side.

"He's back," Shadow said with an almost anxious glee, "I can finally finish that monster once and for all."

Shadow ran to the door, strapping his cape on as he dropped a giant rupee on a table, "I need to leave to take care of something," was all he said as he quickly opened the door, leaving both Malon and Talon with confused looks as he ran out, the door shutting behind him.

And I'm leaving it here for now. Well I'm almost completely happy, I almost have all the major characters this fic will feature reintroduced, only one more to go now. And before you dare go into Zelda timeline problems that appear due to a plot twist, I know the bloody timeline, and I'll explain what happened in due time. Well then, onto my questions….

1. So, what do you think will be the pairings? And remember, there are four of them. (Yes I will continue to ask this until I officially announce them, or most of the people get them right).

2. So who do you think is the last major character?

3. So who is your favorite character at the moment?

And that is all, now press that review button and I'll see you next chapter. Ciao for now.


	4. Escape

Discaimer: The Legend of Zelda I do not own, yes…

Rinku and Din were walking towards the gate, which was now closed with several guards standing near it, the rain slowly letting up as they neared it, "Why are you helping me?" Din asked, Rinku stopping for a moment a block away from the gate.

"I have my reasons," Rinku answered simply as he drew his sword, blue energy collecting about it, "When I say 'now' you run through the gate."

"But…" Din said as Rinku swung his sword, releasing a huge wave of energy at the gate, "…Nevermind."

Rinku began to run as he yelled out, "Now," charging the gate as the energy hit it, blowing it apart sending wood, stone, and metal flying everywhere.

The guards at the gate were very fast to react to this new development, seeing Rinku come charging at them, a sword longer than most of them were tall was all it took for them to yell, "Retreat!" and run off like little boys to their mother's arms.

Rinku slowed down as he scratched his head with his free hand, "Well that was easier than expected."

"Don't think things will be so easy demon!" Link's voice roared as he came running up the steps to Kakariko City, the Master Sword gripped tightly in his left hand.

"Link, I should have guessed you'd do the just thing instead of the right," Rinku mumbled to himself as he tightened his grip on his sword, he turned to Din who had stopped behind him, "Now did I tell you to stop?"

Din looked at him from under her cowl and then started to run again, avoiding Link as Rinku ran straight for him, "Prepare to face the Master Sword!" Link yelled as he held swung the Master Sword as Rinku, Rinku blocking with his Helix Blade.

The moment the two swords clashed against each other, a vortex of blue light erupted from around both Rinku and Link, "Not bad Link," Rinku said with a smirk looking down into the smaller man's eyes, "That sword of yours appears to be just as strong as my Helix Blade."

"That's where you're wrong Rinku," Link snarled as the Master Sword began to glow brighter, "It's stronger."

With that said Link repelled Rinku, forcing him to back away as an explosion of light erupted in his face, "Incredible, I have never been forced back before, no being has ever forced me back before. I applaud your strength Link," Rinku said as his eyes widened with interest as his smirk turned into a strange gleeful grin, "But I won't be beaten by you."

"You're right," a dark voice came as Ganondorf slowly floated up the flight of stairs, Din's cloaked form clenched in his right hand, apparently unconscious based on how she hung limply from his fist, "You'll be beaten by your own goals."

Rinku stared in disbelief at what he saw, his interest fading, as was his grin, "How dare you," he snarled as his eyes narrowed as a sneer began to adorn his face, "How dare you try this crap!"

"Ganondorf, that was unnecessary," Link said as Rinku's blade dropped, Rinku trembling in rage.

"Path of least resistance," Ganondorf replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll show you path of least resistance!" Shadow roared as he burst forth from the shadows of the cliffs to Ganondorf's right, sword drawn as he slashed into Ganondorf's right arm causing him to drop Din.

"What the hell?" Ganondorf yelled clutching his right arm where is was cut, flying sideways into the other cliff as Shadow pushed off of him as he backflipped onto the ground.

"Funny you should mention hell Ganondorf, because that is exactly where I plan on sending you," Shadow said with a sick glee as he formed above his head a dark flame, "I so hope you remember this attack Ganondorf, seeing as how it's the one you stole from me."

"Link! I'll show you what happens to those who piss me off!" Rinku roared tearing Link's attention away from Shadow, his armor turning white, and his clothing turning black, his sword shot to his right arm as he began to run his left index finger up the blade, "Arashi Shyodan Ken."

"Meibatsu," Rinku said as a blue light enveloped the entire landscape as ghostly images began to swarm about on every surface.

"Link, prepare to face retribution, the retribution of all those you have killed," Rinku stated as a small skull spider appeared from the ghostly images.

"What?" Link yelled out as the spider turned into a blue bolt of energy as it struck him, "What was that?"

"Link, we must all face retribution at one point or another," Rinku said coldly, glaring at Link with his blank eyes, which now shone with a blue light.

"Well boy, looks like you bit off more than you can chew," Ganondorf taunted as he crossed his arms to watch the show.

Shadow watched as well, leaning against the cliff, watching every aspect of the attack with intense interest. Thousands of blue bolts began to shoot off from the walls as thousands of ghostly images materialized, some Dodongos, some spiders of various shape and size, some Octorocks, some Keese, just about every kind of monster Link had ever face were now taking their revenge against Link. When it seemed to have stopped, eleven more shapes appeared, the first to come out was a giant creature with a long tail, two gigantic legs, and one glowing green eye. Link was barely able to stand as he looked at it with surprise, "All life is precious Link, as a hero you should know this, even the lives of the monsters you slay to protect others," Rinku declared as the beast turned into a black bolt of energy and struck Link sending him to the ground.

The next form, a giant four legged reptilian monster, "All beings have their right to life, even the monstrous, they fight to survive," Rinku continued as it transformed into a red bolt and struck Link, pounding him into the ground.

The third form, a giant squid-like beast that appeared from the ground, "All beings Link, all beings have a right, and no being has the right to kill another," it turned into a blue bolt and struck through Link.

"So Link, how does it feel? To face retribution for the crimes against life you have wrought?" Rinku asked as a fourth form appeared, one of a dark skeletal knight.

As it turned into a black bolt, a white light appeared about Link, "What is this?" Rinku asked as the white light began to cancel out all other light.

"You will stop this," Zelda's voice said as she appeared from the light, "I will not have you killing Link."

"Impressive power," Rinku stated as Ganondorf slowly made his way around behind Rinku, who merely looked over his shoulder for a moment to look at Ganondorf with a bored expression.

"That girl is a fugitive from another kingdom," Zelda said looking at Din, "You will release her to my custody."

"What did she do?" Rinku asked as he refocused his attention on Zelda.

"I was not told, however it was a royal decree from the Kingdom of Holodrum, General Onox is awaiting her return to him so that he may return her to stand trial,"

"Then I have absolutely no intention of releasing her into your custody, you can tell this Onox to come himself if he wants her so badly," Rinku answered as a bright blue light flashed out from him, blinding everybody but him as he ran towards Din, scooped her up and flew down the stairs into Hyrule Field.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow yelled covering his eyes with his right arm, peeking from out behind it catching only a blurry outline of Rinku's massive figure as he ran past, "Guess that's my cue to leave as well."

Shadow blindly vanished into what shadows were around as the others around were still trying to recover from the flash. Ganondorf was the first to recover as he stumbled forward towards the stairs, trying to find Rinku. However he was unable to see anything past a few feet in front of him. "Damn that cocky son of a bitch!" Ganondorf yelled, "Where did he learn something like that?"

"Who knows, and who cares, I just know we're going to find him, recapture that fugitive, and bring them both to justice," Link snarled as he slowly stood up, slowly walking over to where Ganondorf was, "So how far can you see?"

"A few feet,"

"About ten, I wasn't looking directly at him, guess I lucked out," Link responded as he looked at Ganondorf, "You're surprisingly useful, even if I don't agree with your methods. So did you find any weakness in that attack?"

"None that I could see, it used a great deal of magical energy though, so I doubt he could do more than one before resting," Ganondorf stated, "And based on what I could tell, I doubt he could use it more than once on any one person, or at least more than once in a short amount of time."

"Why is that?" Zelda asked walking over, glaring at Ganondorf.

"Retribution, I believe it uses up it's strength on someone with each part of the attack. It still has some power thanks to you stopping it, but if Link doesn't kill anything else I doubt it'll gain any more power."

"I see," Link stated, "In other words, you'd be royally screwed if he used it on you."

"Ummmm….Yes," Ganondorf replied reluctantly.

In Hyrule field, just south of Lon Lon Ranch, Rinku was standing underneath one of the few trees, which he had propped Din up against, as he watched the northern parts of the field. Din slowly began to wake up, drawing Rinku's attention towards her. "You okay?" he asked a little harshly.

"Yes, where are we?" Din asked as she stood up, using the tree to balance herself.

"South of a ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field, I would have preferred north, but I'm too easy to identify, even in a cloak, besides that other guy, he looked like he would see through that trick,"

"So where are we going?"

"Gerudo Valley," Shadow said as he appeared on the other side of the tree from the shadows, "I'm correct aren't I?"

"You followed us?" Rinku asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Of course, you're an immensely interesting person, I'm sure to find something to entertain me if I hang around you long enough,"

"Heh, well then, as soon as you're ready Din, we can get on our way," Rinku stated as he looked at her.

Alright, I'm ending it here. I did not like this chapter at all. And it probably reflects in the writing. Well I'm sure some of you know how it feels, some chapters are just so hard to write, because you know that it's where the plot needs to go, but everything about it usually sucks. Well next chapter should be much better. No questions today, so just review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Ciao for now!


	5. Introspection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"So what next fearless leader?" Ganondorf asked Link, both of them resting in a guard barracks at Hyrule Castle.

"I don't know, I haven't a clue where they would run off to," Link mumbled lying on a bunkbed.

"Gerudo Valley," Ganondorf stated, "That's where, I know how his type thinks, he's going where he has a clear escape path and knows where his enemies will come from."

"That simple? I thought he would have…"

"If it was Dark Link then yes, it would be harder to predict him. He isn't the subtle type, but he is the intelligent type. You can tell it from his eyes,"

"Spend a lot of time looking into guy's eyes Ganondorf?"

"Shut it and cram it up your ass hero," Ganondorf snapped with a malevolent glare and tone, "The eyes are the window to the soul, when one is judging another you must look into their eyes. Their voice and body can lie, but their eyes can never lie."

"Well then Ganondorf, what do my eyes say about me?" Link asked smirking as he glanced over to Ganondorf.

"That you're arrogant, self-righteous," Ganondorf began with a smirk, "But also very loyal, and dedicated to what you believe in."

"Really?" Link asked with a yawn.

"If not for a few key points, we would be twin souls," Ganondorf stated crossing his arms waiting for Link's reaction.

"What?" Link asked immediately coming to attention and glaring at Ganondorf from the side of his eye.

"Dedication, loyalty to those we care about, strong beliefs, we do share a lot in common Link, whether you want to admit it or not," Ganondorf stated with a smirk.

"Loyalty? You don't know the meaning of the word…"

"Were the Gerudo people hit hard during that war?"

"What?"

"Were my people hit hard during my attempt to rule the world? You saw what I did to the Kokiri, the Gorons…The Zora. You saw what I did to Hyrule Castle. Now don't you think it was a bit odd that the Gerudo seemed relatively untouched?"

"You…you spared them?"

"I was doing it for them, you have no idea what it was like to live in that world, a world of constant struggle, I wanted to bring them out of the desert, that war was the second attempt, the first was before your time,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well assuming it's been about eight years since I last saw you seeing as how my sense of time got lost in that hell hole you put me it, I suppose nineteen years ago was my first attempt, I was twenty two then," Ganondorf said, "I started a war against Hyrule, trying to force them to open their borders. Because the King at that time was an arrogant racist little fucker the Gerudo were first to steal many necessities of life."

"So he wouldn't open the border's why?" Link asked clueless at what Ganondorf was hinting at.

"Because we weren't Hylians, we offered to trade and to train them in our arts and forms of combat for the goods we needed. He refused because, and I am quoting this exactly as he said it, 'I will not have you filthy Gerudo poisoning my land and my people with your dirty culture!'"

"No, I don't believe that," Link stated.

"What reason do I have to lie to you? I leave and I have to go through you, and I know I can't use you to get what I want,"

"Then why tell me that?"

"You asked, can't argue with that logic you know," Ganondorf stated with a smirk, "Well I suggest you rest up, we aren't going to be able to catch them before they get there. So we might as well be well rested for the journey tomorrow."

"You are a paradox Ganondorf," Link mumbled, "Just like that damn shadow."

Near the entrance to Gerudo Valley, Rinku, Din, and Shadow were walking when all of the sudden Shadow sneezed violently, twice. "Guess somebody is talking bad about me," he commented.

"You believe in that old superstition?" Din asked still under her cloak, "I thought you wouldn't."

"Most superstitions have some manner of truth to them," Shadow stated as he looked at Rinku, "Hey buddy, you plan on stopping anytime soon? Some of us don't have five foot legs."

"Very well," Rinku stated as he leaned against a boulder, "Though I doubt you're the one who needed the rest."

"Heh, if need be I could just use the shadows to move faster than you," Shadow commented as he sat down, crossing his legs on the ground.

"You don't need to stop for me," Din told them, "I can keep up."

"I can hear you panting," Shadow stated, "You're hiding it well but you're tired. You can rest some, you have two of the strongest warriors in existence with you."

"Well one of the strongest warriors in existence at least," Rinku corrected Shadow.

"Good point, we can't be giving you too much praise for what skill you have," Shadow countered with a smirk.

"Wha…." Rinku said blinking as he realized what Shadow said, "Damn it!"

"Heh, give up Rinku, you're dealing with someone who is as slippery as a shadow, I'll slip right past your words and turn them against you," Shadow said with a smirk.

"It's amazing," Din said sitting down on a small rock, "You two act like brothers. But you two haven't known each other that long have you?"

"No, and thank Din for that," Rinku stated, "This little annoying prick would get in my way."

"Heh, and this big lummox would get in mine," Shadow responded instantly.

"…We do act like brothers," Rinku admitted smirking.

Something stirred below them, the ground slowly shook as a giant skeletal hand shot out from it, "What the hell?" Rinku yelled jumping back as Shadow grabbed Din and shot up into the air to a nearby outcropping of rocks.

"Their called Stalfos Knights, Rinku! I recognize the mutated bone structure, a problem for me, but for someone like you, they should be a piece of cake," Shadow yelled down as Rinku swung his sword off his back.

The skeletal hand turned into fifteen as giant skeletal warriors with rusted swords and shields in dirty armor rose up from the earth. Rinku smirked as he looked at them, "Start counting Shadow!" Rinku yelled as he charged forward for the first one.

"One," Shadow said as Rinku smashed his sword through the Stalfos' Knight shield and into it's bony structure, causing it to explode from the velocity of the strike.

"Two,"

Rinku pivoted on his right foot as he swung upwards on the next one, cutting it straight down the middle after the sword which it had used to block the blow snapped in two.

"Three,"

Rinku formed a blue flame as he flung it into the chest of another Stalfos Knight, the flame exploding the moment it touched it, sending bone shards flying backwards as it's armor and sword fell to the ground.

"Four,"

Rinku grabbed onto the backbone of another Stalfos as he literally ripped it out of both the armor and the rest of the skeleton. A fifth Stalfos slashed his back, knocking him onto the ground as he lost his sword.

"Five,"

Rinku kicked the Stalfos' legs out from under it as he pushed himself up into the air and backflipped onto the chest of the Stalfos, crushing it and shattering the nearby bones.

"Six,"

Rinku stepped forward and grabbed a Stalfos sword as it swung it down at him, and then he stepped on the handle of his sword hard causing it to fly up and cut the Stalfos in half as he yanked the sword away from the Stalfos and threw it at another one severing it's head, grabbing the handle of his sword as it bounced up from the blade hitting the ground.

"Seven,"

Rinku charged towards two that were coming at him with swords drawn, trying to double team him. Rinku suddenly used both hands to grab unto his sword as he yanked it apart, creating two completely separate curved blades as he sliced through both of them.

"Eight,"

Both of Rinku's sword began to glow as he span about on one foot, sending a wave of blue light out, slicing through all but one of the remaining Stalfos.

"Nine,"

Rinku charged forward, putting the two blades back into one, switching to one hand again, and then grabbed the Stalfos's skull after knocking its sword and shield out of its bony hands with his sword.

"Ten,"

Rinku lifted the Stalfos off the ground and threw it into the air.

"Eleven,"

Rinku jumped into the air as the Stalfos started its descent, slicing it in two where the stomach was once.

"Eleven seconds, three on that last one, would have been nine if you hadn't shown off," Shadow yelled out as Rinku landed with almost inhuman grace on the ground below.

"Well I had to have some fun," Rinku said, looking at Din's surprised face he chuckled and asked, "Never seen the work of an army killer before?"

"That was amazing, how did you…" Din began to ask as Shadow jumped down carrying her in his arms.

"He's an army killer, skilled yes, but he's at a disadvantage when it comes to single combat. I figured he was one," Shadow stated as he put her down.

"And you're more of an assassin," Rinku commented, "You're godly if you go into a fight with some sort of advantage. Such as surprise, having the high ground, etc."

"Yes…" Shadow admitted, "It's hard for me to retake the advantage though once I lose it or take it if I don't have it from the start."

"How many...Fights have you been in?" Din asked reluctantly, almost like she was asking something more personal.

"Good question," Rinku said looking into the sky as he started to stroke his chin, "I guess it really depends, fights I've probably only been in seventeen. Duels I've been in about three hundred I'd say, and wars would have to be seven."

"Ninety duels," Shadow answered simply, "Over a thousand I wouldn't call 'fights.'"

"It must be…" she began to say as Shadow chuckled and Rinku snorted, "What?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm quite evil, I rather enjoy the killing, so long as I have to work for it. Which is why I don't enjoy murder or homicide," Shadow stated.

"I was born during a grand war, a war involving countless nations, I killed for the first time when I was four, war forged me into a demon," Rinku stated, "The only thing that's kept me from becoming the incarnation of war and death are my beliefs, my ideas of right and wrong. If I ever compromised them, I would become what I hate most. Needless slaughter, needless war. That is what I hate, but war, fights, duels with meaning I can never hate."

"You see we don't try and hide behind pretty words like justice and honor like heroes do," Shadow stated looking into the sky, "We fight, we kill because it is what we want to do. We wanted to be warriors. To live in battle forever."

"But…isn't that existence…" she began to ask, being interrupted by Rinku.

"No, there are people like you Din, who can change the world through kindness and love. You don't believe that such things as aggression and hatred are necessary. However there are those who are like me and Shadow, we can only change the world through aggression and hatred. Kindness and love, we can't help those we care about with such things, we can't save the world with such things," Rinku answered as he sat down across from her, "However even amongst warriors there are differences."

"That's enough Rinku," Shadow said as he sighed, "That's about all the introspection I can take for one night."

"I suppose you're right, I'm starting to doubt myself," Rinku admitted looking at the ground, "Hey Din, you don't mind if we don't talk for a little while right?"

Din only nodded in agreement as she looked away to the east, towards Hyrule Castle.

"DAMN IT!" a man in thick armor yelled as he slammed a gigantic flail into the side of the mountains surrounded Hyrule Castle, "When will they find her?"

Ganondorf suddenly appeared behind the man, smirking as his mere presence sent shivers down the man's back, "General Onox of Holodrum I presume," Ganondorf said as the large man turned around to look at him.

"And who are you?" the large man asked holding the handle of the flail in one hand and the middle of the chain in the other.

"A part of my contingency plans, in case I ever died I told Twinrova to summon you and Veran from the darkness. Well since I'm still quite alive, I can only assume you're from the future," Ganondorf stated as he began walking around examining Onox, "A dark dragon, hidden in the fake body of a monstrous man. I must say it's rather annoying to know that I will die one day."

"So you're the great King of Evil, Ganondorf," Onox stated looking at the Gerudo, "I expected someone much bigger."

"Size isn't everything dog, my power is unimaginable to the likes of you," Ganondorf said with a wider smirk as he backhanded Onox into a wall, "I am the King of Evil you pathetic puppet, don't forget that in the end it is I who you serve. Now you are to act like this night never happened, no reason to give those pathetic fools any idea of what's going on."

And that's where I'll end it for this chapter. Oh so much better than that last chapter, at least it left me happier. I'm still surprised people actually liked that last chapter. Well then, enough of this beating myself up and patting myself on the back…well there's a pair of phrases that usually aren't next to each other…Onto the questions…

1. A change in questions today, I'm not gonna yank your chain about this, Din only has two possible pairings. Rinku or Shadow. So which do you think it is and why? And for fun, why not tell me why the other doesn't work while you're at it.

2. Time Travel, we all saw that coming…This is based on the Ocarina of Time after all. So what did you think of that last little twist, that Ganondorf had everything planned from the start?

3. Alright, what was your favorite scene in this chapter? (I personally liked Ganondorf's little confession, though I enjoyed writing the fight scene more)

4. What about your favorite scene in the whole fic up to this point? (The little conversation I ended the first chapter with is mine. I bet some of you are still wondering about that)

5. So whose your favorite character thus far?

6. Which character do you think is the best developed?

7. Which character seems the least developed? (I already have a feeling what most of the answers will be, that will change by the time I get half-way done with this at the latest)

8. So how good do you think this fic is so far?

And that's all! You know, I always seem to have a lot of questions this far into a story. Well then, push that review button and give me your opinions! Remember, I do listen and even if I sound snippy in my response, I'm taking what you say and use it to improve what I'm writing. Ciao for now!


	6. Inferno

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

On the outskirts of Gerudo valley as the sun slowly raised in the sky, Rinku and Shadow were watching it, Din still sleeping curled up behind a nearby boulder. "So that's what happened," Shadow said, leaning against a boulder, "So you could tell all that?"

"Yes, I may not be the most calculating man in the universe, but I am observant," Rinku stated, "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm still going with you two, there's something I need to do, something very important I need to pick up in the Gerudo Valley," Shadow answered quickly, smirking as he added, "A special sword."

"Is that what the dark energy I feel from that direction is?"

"Yes, yes it is, energy darker than even the King of Evil as he will be in the centuries to come,"

"Why would you need that?"

"Because I desired it,"

"Have you felt the other energy then?" Rinku asked crossing his arms.

"Other energy?"

"The one of equal strength in the light, it is in Death Mountain, I was planning on heading up there when I heard about her,"

"Well that's not good," Shadow stated as he straightened up, "The Gorons, they are making something for Link. That's the only explanation."

"One can only assume," Rinku sighed, "Weapons that powerful would overwhelm my Helix Blade's enchantments and the Damascus it's made from."

"That strong, hmmm, the Master Sword was able to match your sword blow for blow, things are starting to take quite an interesting turn,"

Just outside the gates to Hyrule Castle, Link was atop a noble white horse and Ganondorf was atop a ferocious looking black horse. "So you went behind my back and stalled them last night," Link mumbled as Ganondorf smirked as he chuckled lowly.

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't have the guts to let me do it, so I did it when you went to sleep," Ganondorf answered as they both started riding off towards Gerudo valley.

"So how much of a head start do they have on us?" Link demanded as they entered the fields.

"I stopped them at the entrance, on horseback we should be able to catch them by noon,"

"How far into the valley?"

"Before the fortress, I set up a few more traps for them," Ganondorf answered with a side glance at Link to see his reaction.

"Nothing too deadly I hope," Link stated, obviously making a point of not showing any disapproval or approval, not wanting to give Ganondorf any pleasure from this endeavor.

"You're no fun,"

"Goddess damn it!" Shadow yelled as they were crossing a bridge in the canyon, dozens of Stalfos Knights bursting up from the ground on either side of the bridge, "Rinku! You handle the north, I'll get the south!"

Rinku had already charged forward to stop the Stalfos from getting to the bridge. Shadow intercepting the Stalfos Knights at the other side of the bridge, pushing them back with seemingly hundreds of blows at once. "Seems like somebody really doesn't want me leaving Hyrule," Din said to herself, standing in the middle of the bridge, cloak still clutched about her.

Shadow had managed to work the Stalfos Knights into a stalemate on the southern half of the bridge keeping them barely away from the bridge's anchors. Rinku protecting the northern half of the bridge, having a very difficult time due to the Stalfos Knights trying to bait him into moving away from the bridge. "I suppose, I have to use my powers," Din said as she slowly undid her cloak.

"Whoa…" Ganondorf said, forcing his horse to stop as he and Link reached the entrance to Gerudo Valley, mere miles away from where the battle, "I've never felt power like that before."

"Like what?" Link asked, stopping just after he did.

"A power beyond a single piece of the Triforce, a power beyond the seven sages as well, hell it is the closest thing to the power of a goddess I've ever felt, but I know it is far from the power of a goddess," Ganondorf tried to explain as he looked up into the sky, "Shit…I can't even do that."

"What?" Link asked following his gaze, to see a gigantic cloud forming over the valley, black as night, lightning flashing through it, "No way, there is no way either of those two could be doing that."

"The last one, the one the big guy was protecting," Ganondorf stated, "Well she's a hell of a lot more powerful than I gave her credit for."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew she had power, but I figured she was a minor sage of some sort, I didn't think oracles really existed,"

At the valley, the sky had filled with dark clouds, lightning flashing in them, thunder filling the valley as Din's cloak flew off of her as she danced. A white light flowing about her as a lightning bolt hit a spot on the north of the bridge, scorching five Stalfos Knights as they fell apart. "Yikes," Rinku said stepping back a bit in surprise as seven more bolts stuck, each taking out more of the Stalfos Knights in front of him.

Twelve bolts struck down most of the Stalfos that Shadow was fighting off, "Wish I could do that," Shadow commented as he took the chance to finish the rest of his Stalfos Knights off with several quick slices.

Rinku quickly tore apart the remaining Stalfos Knights on his side of the bridge as he turned to look at Din, wearing a form fitting red dancer's outfit, her red hair tied up into a ponytail, her lightly tanned skin, and her light red eyes. "She looks like a Gerudo…" he commented surprised by what she looked like.

Din slowly stopped dancing as the clouds slowly vanished, "The Dance of Storms," she said as she looked at the two of them, "Are you two all right?"

"Bravo!" Shadow yelled out as he walked over, "You just saved us all. I've never seen such power before."

"I couldn't have done it if you two hadn't been protecting me," Din said as she looked over at Rinku, who was peering off into the south, "What's wrong?"

"You two, leave, now," Rinku commanded as he began walking over to the other side of the bridge, pushing them behind him, "They're coming."

"As you wish," Shadow said as he grabbed Din's arm as he pulled her along with him, starting to run, "You better come back in one piece."

"What's going on?" Din asked Shadow as she started running, making him let go of her.

"Link and Ganondorf are coming, Rinku is going to stop them, I think he's going to unlock something very dangerous," Shadow stated as they ran out of sight of the bridge, "I saw how he fights, you can tell he's holding back something. I saw him go berserk in Kakariko City, and I caught a glimpse of his army killing power. A power useless to protect somebody when they are near him."

"A power that…he's about to reshape the face of the planet isn't he?" Din asked as she stumbled, "The planet, it's trembling."

Link and Ganondorf rode past a small log bridge as they came across the burnt charred bodies of the Stalfos Knights. Slowing down they looked about at the ground, scorch marks everywhere, and then they looked forward at the bridge. "Rinku," Link growled as he drew the Master Sword from his back, glaring at Rinku who stood in front of where the bridge once stood.

The southern half of the bridge was now lying against the northern cliff, Rinku had his great sword stuck into the ground before him, his left hand resting at his side, ready to take it. "I'm here to knock some sense into your thick skull," Rinku stated looking Link in the eyes.

"Oh just shut up," Link growled as he charged, Rinku's right hand quickly flying to his breastplate, releasing several clasps on it.

Rinku grabbed his sword and brought it up to block Link's first attack. "I am the twilight of all things," Rinku said as he grabbed his armor with his right hand, pulling it off and used it as a club slamming it into Link, "I am the twilight of power."

"The twilight of evil," Rinku continued as Link blocked the blow from the armor with his shield, their swords sparking from their contest of strength, "The twilight of good."

Rinku dropped his armor and punched the shield, causing a huge crack to form in it. "I am the Storm of Twilight," Rinku said as his sword began to glow with a soft grey light, "Three hits, that's all you have until the Master Sword will shatter from my blows."

"Say what?" Link asked as Rinku pushed him back, causing their sword lock to end.

"Link, his sword is generating an unusual energy, it seems to be resonating with the Master Sword," Ganondorf stated, slowly floating into the air as his hands became enveloped in darkness, "Apparently it will take three hits for it to resonate correctly to shatter the sword."

"Three hits, I can take him by then," Link said as he charged forward, shield first as he held his sword back.

"Foolish, perhaps losing your sword will be what it takes to get you out of this cycle!" Rinku roared as he slammed down where he though Link was going to be, only to hit the ground causing a large crater to form around the tip of his sword, "What the?"

"There," Rinku said turning to the right as he swung his sword along the ground at where Link was now standing, Link back-flipped over the sword as he threw his shield at Rinku's face.

Rinku brought his free hand up and slapped the shield out of the way, "Din's Fire!" Link yelled, his shield hand stretched out towards Rinku as a huge orb of fire shot out from it, sending Link flying backwards.

The orb kept expanding as it hit Rinku square in the chest knocking him back several steps. Link landed near a sheer cliff wall as he sheathed the Master Sword as he took out his bow and notched an arrow, "Ganondorf! Now!" Link yelled as Ganondorf released the dark energy he had gathered in his hands, aiming it right in front of Link.

Link waited for one moment as he fired his arrow, its tip becoming charged with dark energy as it flew towards Rinku. "Impressive," Rinku muttered as it hit him in the right shoulder and exploded, tearing a large portion of his skin off as he fell to his knees, "Truly impressive."

Rinku slowly tried to pick himself up, using his sword as a crutch, but barely able to stand from that assault. "Been a long time since I was knocked senseless," Rinku said as he panted from the effort, "I'm truly impressed, but you did something very stupid. You showed me an ultimate magic. In your hands it was weak. But…"

Rinku let go of his sword as he slowly straightened up, the blade losing the grey glow, "In my hands I shall awaken its full, its true power," Rinku said as he raised his left hand as it became engulfed in flames, "Din's…"

"He's learned it too?" Link asked backing away.

"No, his is stronger!" Ganondorf yelled, "It's going to rip this valley apart!"

"What?" Link yelled as Rinku smirked.

"…Raging…" Rinku whispered as he thrust his hand into the air as an orb of flame slowly rose from his hand, and the roared out, "INFERNO!"

The orb exploded as rivers of flames stretched out from it, melting the rock about them, under them, and above them, causing the water to evaporate from a nearby waterfall before it ever reached the river fall below. "This is the true flame of Din," Rinku laughed out, seemingly unaffected by the flames or the magma that was forming, "This is one of the legendary spells! This is one I've searched for!"

Link had cast another spell, a blue aura having enveloped him as he fought from sinking, "That was close," he commented to himself looking to see where Ganondorf had gone, finding him several hundred feet floating in the air.

Link then looked about for the horses, only to find that all that was left were ashes that were slowly sinking in the lava. "Well Link? What do you think of my ability to conjure Din's flames?" Rinku asked, "To know that you have only used a small portion of her gift to us mortals?"

"Cocky bastard," Link muttered, "But I bet you have one little problem, you can't move or the spell ends."

"Well yah," Rinku admitted as Link began to make his way through the lava towards him.

"What is…" Din asked looking behind her towards the valley as she and Shadow slowly walked up to a fortress, and then slowly falling to the ground.

Shadow caught her and looked back as well, "The spell of a god in the hands of an Army Slayer, can't say I'm surprised by the power it's putting out," Shadow stated as he carried Din towards the fortress, resting her over his shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Shadow," a woman's voice stated as a woman with long red hair, fiery red eyes, darkly tanned skin, wearing baggy red pants, and a red tank top, a small smirk across her face, "Been a while since you last got the guts to come by."

"Hey Nab, you aren't going to believe what's happened," Shadow replied with a smirk of his own.

And that's where I'll end it. Two nasty little cliffhangers for one chapter, new record for me. Hey what do you know? They aren't gods, Rinku can get hurt, and Shadow does have things he has problems beating. I'm sure some people are probably going "Wha…" and others are sighing in relief that there will actually be unpredictable conflict in this story. Well going into the questions so…

1. Last chance to guess on the pairings! In the next couple of chapters I plan on actually making all pairings obvious. So what do you think? Come on people, take some guesses, you may regret not trying at least.

2. Out of all the little twists, such as combat moves, little tweaks in character design, and all that. What's been your favorite so far?

That's all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


	7. Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"Clever little punk," Rinku growled watching Link make his way through the storm of flames and lava he had conjured, "Too bad you're at a disadvantage."

"Whatever do you mean?" Link asked smirking as he got ever closer, "I'm the one who is still in peek physical condition, and you're the one who has taken a Din's Fire to the chest and a dark arrow to the shoulder."

"But what makes you think that makes a difference to me?" Rinku asked as he sped forward, the flames dying down as the magma slowly cooled.

"You forgot something!" Link yelled as he unsheathed the Master Sword, "You don't have your weapon!"

Rinku smirked as he stopped right before Link and jumped into the air, out of the way of a sword slash, "Oh by the way…" Rinku said as Link looked up at him, "Who said I forgot my sword?"

Rinku's Helix Blade burst up from the ground right under Link, who just barely managed to get out of the way to avoid being cut in two. However the sword managed to cut a rather large wound in his right leg, it flew up to Rinku as he caught the handle on his way down, holding it above his head for a powerful slash. Rinku slashed down, creating a large wound in Link's chest. "Link, wouldn't you agree that the goddesses will always ensure that the one who is right will always win?" Rinku asked as he stuck his sword in the ground as Link dropped his on the way to the ground.

Rinku walked over to Link, who was trying to stand up, and grabbed him by the throat. "I would," Rinku stated as he walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down to see a large river at the bottom, "Perhaps you need some time to think about this."

With that Rinku dropped Link into the river far below, and then kicked the Master Sword into the river as well, Link being quickly carried off down the stream. "And here I thought you would have run off by now," Rinku said looking up into the sky where Ganondorf was still floating, his arms crossed as he smirked.

"Whatever for?" Ganondorf asked as he slowly floated down, "I have no need to do so."

"I'll give you one warning Ganondorf," Rinku said as he put his hand over a section of now solidified magma, his armor bursting from the ground and into his hand, "Leave the Gerudo alone."

"Why should you care?" Ganondorf asked as Rinku strapped his armor on.

"That is none of your business Ganondorf, just know this, I will kill you should you go near them," Rinku stated as a fact, not a threat, picking up his sword and sticking it into it's holder on his back.

"Very well Rinku, I shall agree for now," Ganondorf said as he seemed to vanish in darkness, "I have other agendas I would rather deal with anyway."

Rinku growled deep in his throat as he turned to the gap between him and the Gerudo fortress, and leaped across it, landing on his feet five feet from the edge of the cliff on the other side. "Well that wasn't too…"he said to himself as he suddenly spat up blood as his legs buckled under him as he fell to the ground, "…hard…"

"What do you want Shadow?" the Gerudo asked looking at him, and then at Din over his shoulder, "Whose the girl?"

"I've come for my sword, Nabooru," Shadow stated as he put Din down, "Her name is Din, a companion of mine saved her from unjust capture and imprisonment. At least as far as either of us can tell."

"How noble of you," she answered, smirking at him, "Now tell me the real reason."

"Get out of my head Nab," Shadow chuckled, smirking as he looked her in the eyes, "She's an Oracle, I'll be damned if I let anybody get their hands on that kind of power."

"At least you're honest," Nabooru stated crossing her arms, "Now what makes you think I'm going to just give you that sword?"

"Come now, I am an honorary Gerudo, I've passed both the trials, what more do I have to prove? The sword is mine by right, I brought you the metal, I paid for the sword to be made,"

"You have to beat me," Nabooru answered as Din began to stir.

"Rin…Rinku…he's in trouble," Din said as she got up.

"I doubt that, he can handle himself just fine," Shadow said looking at her.

"No, the earth, it told me he was hurt, he's collapsed on the northern half of the gap, and…he reverted whatever that's supposed to mean," Din insisted.

Nabooru whistled as two Gerudo walked up, "Go and search the Northern part of the ravine, check to see if anybody has collapsed," she ordered as they ran off down the trail and the she said to Din, "Welcome to the ancestral home of the Gerudo, please follow me."

In the middle of a raging river leading out from Gerudo valley, Link was doing his best to stay above the water. The wounds he received from Rinku stinging from the constant pressure applied by the river. Just as he finally lost the strength to stay above the waves everything gained a strange grey tint, he fell over a waterfall into a great lake, his entire body itching. He felt a change happening, wracking his body with pain as he slowly lost consciousness. He felt his body get both lighter and heavier at the same time, right before he lost consciousness he saw one last thing, somebody swimming down to him.

A couple of hours later…Rinku awoke in a small room within a fortress nestled in the valley, on a bed made up of pillows, his armor now removed, and all of his clothes but his pants. A sharp pain struck his shoulder as he looked at it, completely bandaged and apparently cleaned from the sterile smell coming from the bandages, "Well this sucks," he commented as he slowly got up, a lock of bright red hair falling to his face, and then taking a look at his arm which was now slightly tanned he sighed, "And that sucks even more…"

"So do you care to explain why you look like a Gerudo?" Din asked, sitting in across from him in a chair, looking intently into his now normal red eyes, "You looked nothing like this when we first met."

"I'm half Gerudo," Rinku admitted, "It's really that simple, my mother escaped this place many years ago when Ganondorf first began to rule. She feared the path he was taking the Gerudo down. She married a man in a distant land, and I was born, which greatly surprised my mother, who was expecting a female child as the curse goes. In a way it gives me a legitimate claim to rule over the Gerudo if I chose to take it. However they probably don't realize this about me, and I'd like to keep it like that, at least for now."

"So you trust me with this kind of information?" Din asked slightly surprised by how easily her question was answered.

"You saved my life, and I've saved yours. Anybody who willingly saves the life of a big brute like me deserves my trust," Rinku answered as he slowly sat up in the bed.

"You're a simple man," Din stated as she smiled, "Not like some others I've met."

On top of the fortress, Shadow and Nabooru were circling each other, Shadow with his sword out and Nabooru with twin scimitars. "So Shadow, you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Nabooru asked as she jumped up into the air and performed a spinning slash with both scimitars.

Shadow brought his sword up and parried one of the swords, and pushed Nabooru back in midair. Nabooru landed on one foot, slightly off balance. She knelt down, swords out to either side of her as she leaned forward and pounced. Shadow hopped over her as she slashed at where he was from both sides. "Nab, you're going to have to use more of your strength than that to come anywhere near to beating me," Shadow stated as Nabooru back-flipped over him as she threw the scimitar in her right hand at him.

"Switching to one scimitar, about time," Shadow stated as he stepped out of the way of the thrown scimitar and closed the distance between him and Nabooru until they were a few inches apart, switching his sword to his left hand to block any attack from her scimitar.

"Close quarters combat," Nabooru said trying to put some distance between them, failing miserably as he kept up with her step for step, "I doubt that's your specialty."

"Not really, but it makes it hard as hell for you to fight," Shadow replied with a smirk, "And you forget, my dominant hand is open."

"Why did you think I threw with my right hand?" Nabooru asked with a coy smile.

"Touché,"

"You can't beat me if you can't hit me," Nabooru pointed out as she gripped the handle on her scimitar tightly, preparing to attack the moment Shadow let his guard down.

"I can still cast magic," Shadow pointed out with a smirk.

"But that'll give me all the chance I need to attack,"

"True, but would it be enough to send me into submission. And would it leave you enough time to get out of the way of my spell?"

"Why don't you try it?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Elsewhere, at Hyrule Castle, in a grand throne room, Ganondorf was kneeling before Zelda. "I am sorry to report that Link was killed," he stated simply, surprising the guards that were watching him intently.

"Leave us," Zelda demanded of the guards as they walked out of the room, some of them a little slower than others.

After they had left Ganondorf added, "I couldn't have done anything to help him. That Rinku had used Din's Fire to catastrophic strength."

"What do you mean?"

"He called it Din's Raging Inferno, I saw it literally melt stone and evaporate a waterfall,"

Zelda didn't say anything as she stood up and walked out. Ganondorf rose from his kneeling position and crossed his arms. "All according to plan," he muttered to himself as he smirked, "Onto step three."

_Where am I?_ Link thought to himself as he slowly looked around to see that he was in a cage, and that some funny furry thing was sticking out of his face. _And what the hell is that?_ Link rubbed his face with his paw…and then stopped and looked at it. _What the hell?_ "It looks like our little comrade in unluckiness has awoken," a loud rumbling voice said as a gigantic spider-like thing with a turtle's shell, a snake's head, and a monkey's tail slowly lowered itself from above Link's cage.

Link looked at himself, to see that he had somehow changed into a gigantic wolf. He looked around with wide feral eyes, trying to look for some way out of the cage. "No, no, no my friend, you mustn't try to leave yet, you could hurt yourself if not properly taken care of in these first few hours," the gigantic monstrous thing said, "Oh by the way, my name's Shen. I used to be Hylian, the crazy old scientist that lives by the lake."

_What the hell happened to me!_ Link thought as he tried to say it, only coming out as barks and howls. "I think I can figure out what you're saying, no I wasn't the one who bandaged your wounds," Shen said as he used one of his many legs to point at the bandages covering his chest and right hind leg, "And I wasn't the one who pulled you out of the water."

_Way off buddy…_"She was," Shen said as he pointed at a Hylian wearing a one piece swimsuit, a short skirt and who had long blue hair, pale skin, and deep navy blue eyes.

"Hello," she said as she nodded her head at him.

"And I suppose your next question is, what the hell happened to you?" Shen asked. _About time…_

"Well it's quite simple, you entered a Twilight Field, it somehow transforms the bodies of whoever enters one transforms into some other form," Shen stated, "I got transformed into this, and she got transformed into a Hylian."

"And you my dear Gerudo got turned into a Wolf," Shen stated.

_Well I guess that explains..._Link began to think and then shook his head and looked at Shen_...GERUDO?_

"I know it's hard to believe, but you have to accept it. I'm currently working on a cure right now. The first version of it allowed me to keep from going genocidal, the second version has allowed her to regain parts of her original anatomy. This version if I'm correct will change you back," Shen stated as he used two of his other arms to mix a potion, "I should have it ready by tomorrow night."

And that's where I'm ending it. Yes everybody introduced thus far is actually based on a Zelda character. And now I think the pairings should be much more obvious. WOOT! I believe this makes me the first one to reference anything from Twilight Princess in a Zelda Fanfic. Boo-yah baby!...Okay I'm done celebrating now…And without further ado…onto the questions!

1. Heh, I liked that little twist with Rinku being part Gerudo. So who saw it coming? And who likes it?

2. So who do you think miss Blue-Haired girl is? (Yes, to those who figured it out, I know I'm being blunt)

And that's all, now press that review button and Ciao for now!


	8. Sword of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"How long have they been at this?" Rinku asked, still looking like a Gerudo as he watched Shadow and Nabooru stand perfectly still on the top of the fortress.

"Several hours at least," a Gerudo stated watching from the shade of the cliff, looking up into the evening sky for a moment, "Shadow must be very good if he can keep Nabooru in this position for so long."

"Or they both just really suck," Rinku muttered under his breath as he sighed, "This is going nowhere fast."

"So tell me, how is it you were born?"

"A distant land, away from the curse,"

"I see, you realize that this gives you…"

"Oh yah, I know," Rinku stated as his hair turned ashen white as did his skin, his eyes losing their pupils as they began to glow a soft white, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna take it."

"Why?"

"I want power, but I want to earn it, power is meaningless unless you take it with your own two hands," Rinku said as he grinned and looked at the Gerudo, "What do you think?"

"I think you're absolutely right, it's how we Gerudo work, as thieves we only get what we take by our own strength, we live in this wasteland and survive. The other races would die if they switched places with us,"

"The Hylians might survive in this land, the Gorons would probably survive, the others wouldn't last three days,"

"Watch," the Gerudo stated snapping Rinku's attention back to the fight, Nabooru shifting her position ever so slightly.

Shadow also shifted his position bringing his free hand back slightly, keeping his sword near hers. "This fight is going to end soon," Shadow stated with a smirk, the sweat dripping down and weighing down his black attire, his only sign of exhaustion was in his eyes.

"And I'll be winning," Nabooru stated, showing more signs of physical exhaustion panting heavily and sweating profusely, but she was far more alert than Shadow.

"Your body is weak," Shadow stated with a cocky smirk.

"My spirit is strong," Nabooru countered, "Your spirit is weak."

"But my body is strong, it would appear we are even,"

"But for how long?"

"How about," Shadow said as he jumped backwards over the side of the fortress, Nabooru quickly running over with her sword at the ready to look over.

Shadow had landed on the level below her as he sheathed his sword, "Now," he said with a sadistic grin as he jumped upwards and drew his sword at whirlwind speeds as Nabooru tried to block the attack.

Shadow easily cut through her sword, sending her tumbling back as he continued upwards into the sky. "Not bad," Rinku commented as Shadow reached the apex of his flight as he slowly began to descend again, "His weapon isn't perfect for that attack, but he performed it well."

"Let's just see if he can land without hurting himself, if he does and Nabooru can get up she wins," the Gerudo stated.

Shadow landed lightly on his feet as if just to spite the Gerudo. "Well Nab, looks like I won fair and square," Shadow said as Nabooru slowly got up, "Are you ready to hand over my sword yet?"

"Cocky as always, what makes you think it's over?" Nabooru asked as she stepped on the blade of the sword she discarded as its handle jumped up, grabbing it with her left hand.

"Nayru damn it!" Shadow whined, "I forgot about that."

At the lake, the sky was overshadowed by the grey light, Link was looking at the water, at his reflection studying his wolf body. _Well this royally sucks, I'm a wolf, I'm stuck with a monster and something that was most likely a monster, and to top it all off I lost the Master Sword…Could life get any worse?_ "Hey Gerudo, what are you moping about for? I got a potion I'd like to test out!" Shen yelled as he stuck his head out of a window of the laboratory.

_The goddesses like screwing with me, I just know it._ Link turned his head to look at Shen and cocked his head in a manner as if to ask 'again?' He got up and walked over to Shen and looked at him with an annoyed and bored expression. "You've got that whole sarcasm thing down well considering you only have limited facial expressions," Shen stated with a grimace.

_Damn straight, can't exactly talk to you now can I?_ "I don't know if you've noticed Shen, but that isn't a Gerudo, seeing as how the little wolf is male," the woman said as she walked out, "You respect privacy too much."

"Oh really?" Shen asked as he stuck an arm out to pick Link up, who immediately latched on and began tearing it apart, "ACK! Okay! Okay! Me no touch!"

Link let go as he jumped away, _Stupid oversized idiot_. He went back to the water and began studying his reflection again. "Did you lose something in the water?" she asked walking over to him.

_Only my pride and privacy._ Link shook his head yes as he looked at the water again. "Tell you what, I'll help you find it, I saw something else drop into the water before you," she stated as she jumped into the water.

_Friendly…overly so…a bit depressed though…_ Link looked up into the sky…_Farore, please let it not be Ruto. I know you obviously like screwing with my head but please be at least this kind to me._

"So you didn't actually see his body?" Zelda asked Ganondorf, both of them standing atop a tall tower in Hyrule Castle overlooking the land, "Then why are you so certain he is dead?"

"He entered a magical zone I'm quite familiar with, a Twilight Magic field, it kills the original personality of the person who enters it and transforms them into a monster," Ganondorf answered, "Only a true monster can go through one without being changed. Even if he can return as a Hylian, he would not be the same person, he'd be a monster on the inside."

"So Hyrule truly did lose it's greatest hero," Zelda said as she looked off into the distance, "I will destroy those who did this. But if Link couldn't stop them, how can I?"

"A sword of light to overwhelm the darkness, a sword superior to even the Master Sword, the sword meant to protect the Sacred Triforce," Ganondorf stated as he smirked, "The sword of the Triforce itself."

"How would we do that?"

"We?"

"I can control you now Ganondorf, if you do not assist me I will lock you away in the Sacred Realm and take your piece of the Triforce by force,"

"So aggressive, very well, I'll help," Ganondorf said as his Triforce of Power began to glow, "All you have to do is concentrate on bringing his Triforce of Courage here and we will have all the parts we need for this to work."

_What is this?_ Link began to curl up into a little ball as his left paw began to glow with a golden light. _The Triforce…it's trying to leave…_Link began to whimper as blood began to spurt out of his paw a golden emblem slowly coming to the surface. _But it…would take…two Triforces to do this…_Link saw the woman burst from the water, being propelled upwards by two giant watery tentacles. "The Triforce of Courage…" she said, here eyes glowing red as she looked at his paw.

The small golden triangle exploded from his hand and flew off into the distance. _Well this is just great…_ Link slowly tried to get up, but fell down and passed out.

Atop the tower Zelda and Ganondorf were both holding the hands out towards the lake in the south, a golden light coming forth from it. The golden triangle, the Triforce of Courage arrived before them as both of their Triforces left their hands and joined the last. "Now only to…" Ganondorf said as he held out his hand.

"Holy Triforce, be my sword of light to stave off the evil of this land," Zelda stated as she touched it first, "Give me a sword blessed by the Goddesses' power."

The Triforce glowed with a bright white light as it slowly vanished, something appeared as Zelda grabbed hold of it. From the light came a broadsword, with a long golden handle and a brilliant silver blade, the emblem of the Triforce glowing in the pommel of the sword. "With this I can defeat all who oppose me," Zelda stated as she turned to where the Gerudo lands were.

"Can you use that weapon?" Ganondorf asked drawing her attention back to him, "A weapon is useless if used by a fool. It is powerful, but if you can't use it…"

"Then I will learn. Link learned how to fight well in a matter of days as a child. It can't be too difficult for me to learn how to,"

"Fighting is a difficult task, one that can take years to master to the level of the two who you will face, not to mention becoming better than both of them," Ganondorf stated as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Hyrule should not be without a ruler."

"You will not lay a hand on this blade, Darkness will not be allowed to taint it's beauty and it's purpose," Zelda growled glaring at him, "I can and will defeat the oncoming darkness."

"No, of course I won't," Ganondorf submitted as he backed away, "General Onox would more than likely love to teach you how to fight, it does mean he gets the fugitive faster after all."

"I shall think about it Ganondorf,"

"I just felt a great disturbance in the magical currents," Rinku stated as Shadow and Nabooru continued their fight, "As if a thousand voices cried out at once…'Oh shit.'"

"An unpleasant experience?" the Gerudo asked as Din ran up to the roof.

"Rinku, we have a big problem," she told him as Shadow finally managed to disarm Nabooru and then restrain her in a headlock.

"What?"

"The Triforce, I felt it, someone made a wish, a big wish," she stated as Shadow walked over, still restraining Nabooru.

"Well that can't be good, but I'm still in one piece, I feel no magic affecting me, so the question is what did it do?" Shadow stated as he looked at Nabooru who was currently doing her best to get out, "Just give up already, you're too tired to break free."

_That is not good, I feel the magic of the Triforce, and a wish has been granted._ Link slowly rose up from where he lay on the ground of the laboratory. "Damn it Morpha! What happened out there?" Shen's voice yelled.

"I don't know, but he was a bearer of the Triforce and it was somehow stolen from him," the woman's voice answered.

"You felt what happened didn't you? The Triforce has been used, and it's been used for a very bad reason,"

"I can feel it, I know who used it as well," the woman's voice stated as a loud crunching sound could be heard.

"ARG! Don't do that!"

"Then you can listen to me Shen, I want you to use that final potion on him now! It might kill him but if he was worthy of the Triforce, and if that sword, the Master Sword, belongs to him…He is the only one who can stop it, the potion will change him back if he can survive it,"

"Are you sure?" Shen asked as his giant body came down to look at Link, "Well Hero of Time, are you ready for it?"

_It could kill me, but it could also change me back…_Link shook his head yes as he sat up, _Hell yes. Let us get this over with._

Shen brought a black potion down with one of his other arms and put it on the floor in front of Link, opening the cap. "Drink it then, if you live then you may save us all, but if you die it'll be your fault."

Link chomped down on the top and lifted it up into the air and began to chug it. "May Nayru protect us if he dies," Morpha stated as she sat down at the opposite end of the room and watched.

"Magic," Zelda said as she walked down the spiral staircase within the tower, looking out a window facing the south, "Powerful magic is being negated by something.

"What kind of power can do that?" Ganondorf asked wide eyed as he too looked off to the south.

"Remember when I said that a thousand voices cried out 'oh shit?'" Rinku asked as Nabooru led himself, Shadow, and Din into the innermost chambers of the fortress, the Gerudo from the roof walking behind them.

"Yes," the Gerudo stated, "What's your point?"

"A million just began singing a song featuring the word 'halleluiah.'"

"Can you actually hear this or are you just making it up?" Shadow asked without turning around.

"Both, I actually heard a song like that in a distant land, I think it describes the feeling though," Rinku admitted as he chuckled slightly.

"We're here," Nabooru said as they came to a black metal door, "The sword is within Shadow. Your weapon…the Blade of Shadows."

"Then there is no time to waste, it's time I take what is rightfully mine," Shadow stated as Nabooru opened the door, a dark room lying before him, "I can see it."

And time for my chapterly evil cliffhanger. Not bad I think, and no people who've read my other fics, I am not being lazy about that last part. Well how about that for some plot twists? I've expressed my hatred for Ruto before folks, sorry to say but she struck a never back in the Ocarina. But I've never mentioned how much I love Morpha now have I? I've always wanted to anthropomorphize Morpha and I finally found a plot that it would work in. Well now that we know all the names here is a list of the pairings to make sure we are all clear…

Link and Morpha

Shadow and Nabooru

Rinku and Din

Ganondorf and Zelda

Have I ever mentioned how much I love being original with this sort of thing? And now for those darling little questions…

1. Now I'm fairly certain the Triforce Sword thing is mine and mine alone, but better safe than sorry. Has anybody ever seen it before?

2. So who is happy about all the pairings? If you aren't happy about all of them, which ones don't you like? And of course why?

3. Hmmm, we all know Ganondorf is up to something. Now what could that something be? Feel free to joke with this one.

4. So do you think that the random Gerudo up there is important or was she just there to move the plot along?

That's all! Now press that review button and give me one. Ciao for now!


	9. The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"The Blade of Shadows huh?" Rinku said looking at Shadow, a smirk crossing his face, "Shadows, that which is neither darkness or light. An interesting choice of weapons."

Shadow walked into the dark room, "Between the edge of darkness and light are shadows which protect the light and contain the darkness," Shadow said, his voice vibrating throughout the room, continuing on to say, "And so shall the Blade of Shadows strike down the darkness in the name of the light."

"What the hell?" Nabooru seemed to ask.

"An incantation," Din answered, "One to seal and to unlock the weapon."

"And here I thought he was just being a drama queen," Rinku said scratching his chin.

"However the shadows are but an illusion hiding the true nature of your heart," Shadow finished as the darkness vanished as the room was filled with light, revealing him gripping the handle of a long curved black handled sword within a jet black sheath.

"Personally," Nabooru began to say.

"I think it's both," Din finished grinning as Rinku burst out in laughter.

"Well that is never a good sign," Shadow commented walking out of the room, the sword now strapped to his side.

"What?" Rinku asked curiously as he crossed his arms.

"When someone starts to think like Nab, it usually means trouble for me and whoever else is around," Shadow answered as he stepped out of the way of a knife that suddenly found itself imbedded where his head was, "My point."

"No, you must move in a fluid motion," Onox stated as Zelda was practicing with her sword, fighting a Stalfos Knight, the two of them out in the courtyard surrounding Hyrule Castle, "You swing with your entire body, not just your arms."

Ganondorf was watching from the castle battlements, smirking as he watched Zelda clumsily fight the Stalfos Knight, resting his head on one arm. "Three days, that's all she has to learn how to fight at a level where she can defeat those two. Which doesn't take into account any magic either of those two know," Ganondorf said to himself sighing, "Things are not looking good."

In the laboratory, a cloud of smoke had formed about where Link had stood, Morpha and Shen both watching intently, waiting for the smoke to clear. "Much better," Link's voice came from the smoke, however it seemed far more bestial than one would normally expect.

"So are you back to normal?" Morpha asked taking a step forward.

"Oh normal is not the word I would use to describe my life," Link stated as he stepped from the cloud, "But this is close to normal for me."

Link's irises had turned yellow, grey streaks of hair now framed the rest of his golden blonde hair, his green tunic had become a vest, and his pants had turned a deep black. He raised his left hand and examined it, small claws now tipped his fingers instead of nails. He smirked revealing that he had small fangs as he looked at the two, "I thank you for your help, but I now have something I must do," he stated as he sniffed the air, "Rinku…Shadow….Ganondorf….Zelda….I can smell them."

Link began to walk out the door when Morpha grabbed his arm. "Hold it right there!" she yelled, "Thank you? Is that all you have to say to us? We saved your life and cured your stupid ass ingrate self."

"I have to stop a King of Evil from taking over Hyrule, or for that matter corrupting its ruler. I have two dark versions of myself I have to hunt down and kill. Not to mention a fugitive from another Kingdom I have to track down. I am in no mood to dally," Link stated, his hair starting to stand on end.

"Guess what?" Morpha asked as several large water tentacles burst through the windows, "You have two choices, I go with you. Or I will be forced to keep you here."

"I'm not quite so weak as that Morpha," Link stated as a small flame formed in his left hand, "By far I am not so weak as that."

"Make the choice,"

They stared each other down for a long time, Link finally sighing and stating, "Very well, you may come along."

"Good choice,"

"He's changed," Shadow stated with a smirk, closing his eyes for a moment, "I felt his presence leave this world, but now I sense it again."

"Link?" Rinku asked looking at Shadow, "He shouldn't be strong enough to produce a presence we can notice at a distance yet."

"You can't notice him, not yet. He's weak," Shadow stated with a smirk, "Normally I couldn't sense it either. The sword is telling me he's there. And that he is, both monster and man."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nabooru asked, making sure to get both their attentions, "A monster and a man?"

"It doesn't know, but it can tell," Shadow stated as Din laughed.

"You talk like it's a person," Din said smiling at them

"This sword is, at least in a way," Shadow replied, "It is hard to explain."

"Link's back," Zelda said as she dispatched the Stalfos Knight with one blow, panting as she fell to one knee.

"Well done," Onox congratulated with a menacing smirk.

"But he's different, he's…more powerful than he ever was before…"

"He's back, and Dark Link, both of them are now immensely powerful," Ganondorf said as he bolted up from his relaxed position on the walls of the castle, "What kind of power can they possess now. They almost seem, unhylian."

_"Power beyond all others,"_ a mocking voice came to his ears, _"Power to destroy, power to control, power to overcome all. I will shatter the goddesses' power over this world with my champions. You and your precious pet project will not stand a chance now Ganon."_

"And who do I speak with?" Ganondorf asked with a grimace and a scowl.

_"I am a god of souls, a god of secrets, a god of tricks. You may call me Viru,"_

"Let us see who wins then, Viru. Me or you, your so called champions or the one who now controls the ultimate power,"

"Well then you two," Shen said sticking his head out of his window as Link and Morpha stood outside, Morpha now wearing baggy blue pants and boots, "Have fun Morpha, and Link good luck with what you have to do."

"Don't worry Shen, I will," Morpha stated as Link merely nodded his head.

"I need to go to Death Mountain," Link stated as they began to walk off.

"Why would you need to go to that horrid place?" Morpha asked, smirking when she noticed Link's hair was still standing up on end.

"To pick up something I smell there,"

"You can smell something this far away? That' impressive, just hope you don't pick up on any garbage,"

"Not that kind of smell, it's more of a magical scent,"

"A magical scent?"

"A sword of light to drive back the darkness, but also a sword to bind the light,"

"Sounds like a contradiction to me," Morpha sighed as she crossed her arms behind her head and looked up into the sky, "So how far is it away?"

"A day more or less," Link answered, unusually light on his feet.

Several hours later, a Gerudo was speaking with Nabooru atop the fortress, "An army led by a giant Stalfos Knight is heading this way," she said to Nabooru, "At least seven thousand strong, more than three times our numbers."

"It doesn't matter how many they bring with them, we have Rinku and Shadow here," Nabooru stated with a confident chuckle, "Rinku can kill any number of them easily by himself. And with that sword of his, Shadow can now do the same."

"So you aren't worried at all about this news?" Din asked walking up a nearby staircase.

"Not at all," Nabooru stated as the other Gerudo walked off, "Why should I be? You have yet to see Shadow's full power as I have. And I'm sure Rinku is at least as powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"Shadow…One could call him a demon, he has no mercy or compassion in his heart, anything and everything he does is for himself. That was why I didn't let him have that blade without a fight. If he just got everything he wanted he would turn corrupt,"

"But what you just described, isn't that corrupt?"

"No, Shadow is a pure being, so long as his soul holds to his path. Though he is self serving, he is intelligent beyond measure, and he believes in a balance in the world. He won't jeopardize such a balance for any reason in the world," Nabooru stated as she looked over to Din, "Softer emotions are not unknown to him, however he is not satisfied so easily. I've known him for many years, and every time he's come, it was for some reason or another. Shadow is powerful, I owe him my life many times over as testimony to that power."

"And Rinku…"

"Yes, he is much like Shadow, but he is a far simpler man from what I can tell Din. He is honest with his emotions and is honest in his desire to protect you,"

"But why would he want to protect me?"

"It could be something as simple as the strong protect the weak, or it could be something else, nobody knows anything about his past really. It could be a ghost who still haunts his soul which drives him to do so,"

"**You must keep him from fighting,"**a voice whispered in Din's ears, "**Should he fight all of Hyrule will be put in danger."**

"I'm hearing things, that can't be a good sign," Din said as she sighed and sat down.

**"Keep Shadow from waging war against Hyrule,"** a voice rang into Nabooru's ears, **"It is what the dark god wants."**

"I don't think we're hearing things, I think some magical messenger is trying to tell us something important," Nabooru stated as she smirked.

**"Nay young ones, I am Din the Goddess of Power," **the first voice whispered into both their ears as a red orb of light appeared before them, **"A dark god wishes for a war to occur. A war involving Rinku, Shadow, and Link fighting against Hyrule itself."**

**"He uses Ganondorf the King of Evil to twist Hyrule's ruler and to orchestrate this all," **a blue orb of light stated as it too appeared before them, **"Soon all the pieces will be in place. Shadow the King of Darkness, Rinku the Sword of Wrath, and Link the Storm Wolf. All the pieces are almost in place for him to begin his plan in earnest."**

"Why tell…" Din began to ask when the red orb spoke up.

**"It is simple, you, she who bears my name, can reach Rinku. He respects you unlike so many others who he does not. To him, you are an equal,"**

"And what of me?" Nabooru asked looking at the blue orb.

**"Your hold of Shadow is obvious, if anybody can convince him not to fight it is you," **the blue orb responded.

"They don't trust us," Rinku said, hiding behind a nearby corner listening to the conversation held between the goddesses, Nabooru, and Din.

"I have half a mind to wage war just to spite them," Shadow grumbled a scowl on his face.

"Is it true?" Rinku asked with a smirk.

"You first,"

"She's got a better chance to convince me than you do,"

"I suppose their statement about me is true," Shadow answered as he smirked, "The King of Darkness, I like the way that sounds."

"The Storm Wolf, I wonder why Link earned that name," Rinku mused as he crossed his arms and began humming a light melody.

"Well then, let us begin the real part of this journey," Link stated as they slowly neared a river, "I trust you can make you way up to the Great Fairies' spring atop the mountain can you not?"

"Yes, why?" Morpha answered

"Because I just figured something out, I'll meet you there," Link stated as he began to change, fur sprouting over his body as he became more and more wolf-like.

"So you can revert to your wolf form," Morpha stated with a smirk, "Very well, I'll trust you."

With that Morpha jumped into the river and seemed to vanish as Link finished his transformation. He braced himself and then charged off, a storm of dust forming behind him and the wind itself could be seen making way for him.

And that is where I'll end it. Not bad if I do say so myself. Good going Shadow Link50, you predicted what I was planning back in chapter seven. Well without further ado, question time….

1) So what do you think of Link's new appearance, and his new ability?

2) So far, which is your favorite character?

3) So far, which is your favorite pairing?

4) So have you figured out who mister fourth voice is yet? Look back at chapter 1 for details.

And that's all! Now press that review button and Ciao for now!


	10. Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Out on the fields of Hyrule, a dark mass moved across it facing the setting sun, towards the Gerudo Valley. Bone and metal moved together perfectly, thousands of Stalfos Knights and more rising from the ground as they moved along. At their head marched a gigantic Stalfos Knight, with black bones and thick heavy plate mail armor, an enormous zweihander in its bony hands. Its eyes pools of burning fire unlike the empty eyes of its fellows. With each step he took the grass below his feet burnt and turned to ash.

At the entrance to the Gerudo Fortress area Shadow stood, his arms crossed as if he was waiting for something, looking out towards the valley. A smirk played across his face as he rested his right hand on the Blade of Shadows. His eyes shown with anticipation and impatience as he waited for that something.

Atop the fortress Rinku stood watching the same far off point as Shadow, a dark look in his eyes as he grimaced, as if he did not look forward to what was to come. "Rinku," Din said walking up from a nearby staircase.

"I already know why you're here," Rinku stated.

"Then don't fight them, don't do what that dark god wants,"

"The strong protect the weak, if I do not fight the Gerudo will die out from this attack,"

"But they are strong too,"

"Not strong enough, what comes is something that has never stepped foot upon the world before. It is an abomination beyond all others, an evil so pure it can not be called anything but a mistake," Rinku stated coldly as he stepped to the edge and looked at Shadow, and then stated with contempt, "And he looks forward to it."

Taken back by Rinku's unusually cold disposition Din fell silent, "How can anybody look forward to seeing such a thing?" Rinku growled as he visibly trembled, "Such a thing, it should not exist!"

"Rinku…Can you beat it?" Din asked him, concerned about something, "Can you beat this thing?"

"No…" Rinku answered glaring out towards Hyrule Field, "I'm not even sure if Shadow and myself can destroy it together."

Link stopped in mid-run, right at the base of the staircase leading up into Kakariko City. He turned to look to the west and growled, turning back around he charged up the stairs with increased speed.

"Well he's coming at last," a gigantic muscular man whose skin and hair was like rocks said in a great stone throne room, sitting atop a throne carved from the rock around him, "My brother is coming at last to claim the present we made for him."

"Darunia," a loud voice stated as a statue behind the throne moved as a man in great red armor, red baggy pants, and a great mane of fiery red hair walked in.

"Volvagia, your body has changed," the large man stated, looking into the smaller man's blood red eyes, "What is it that you want?"

"To test the Hero of Time of course, unlike most of you I remember another time, a time where the boy killed me and my brethren," the other answered simply, and then added with a smirk, "I am entitled to such a thing. I wish to test…this feral Link."

The great army of Stalfos Knights stood before the entrance to the valley, looking at the bodies of their fallen comrades. The largest amongst them stepped forward and waved its great sword over the bodies which slowly reformed themselves. "Let us wage war, Dark Link," it said with a wicked raspy tone as it cackled in delight.

"He has arrived!" Shadow yelled as his eyes went wide with glee as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the east, waves of shadows rushing out from the blade down the valley, his hair blowing wildly as his clothing whipped about him, "Yes! Let us wage war! Let us wage war, Flare Knight!"

The shadows began to coalesce into solid shapes, vaguely humanoid as sword formed in their hands, glowing red eyes the only thing that could be seen from within the darkness as they slowly took on a shadowy likeness of Shadow.

Link ran up the stairs, only to find the gates closed and guards standing in front of it. Growling slightly, but not stopping, Link jumped over the gate with incredible ease, stunning the guards who only managed to catch a brief glimpse of him. He landed with a loud thud, forming a small crater under him on the other side of the gate. The people who were around when he landed, stared at him for a few second before slowly backing up away from him. Deciding it was better to keep going than to transform, Link sped off, jumping up to a wall of a building and then jumping over onto the roof of a house on the opposite side of the street.

Morpha appeared from the Great Fairies' fountain atop Death Mountain and slowly made her way outside. The blazing heat of the mountain hit her right in the face as she squinted her eyes and looked to the south towards Kakariko. "So he's still down there," she stated, seeing what looked like a stream of air moving through the city.

"Zelda's strong," Ganondorf stated as he watched Zelda knockout Onox with one blow with the butt of her sword, "She's learned to fight, even quicker than Link did, and she's much stronger than he was all those years ago."

"She's almost ready to take them on," he said with a wicked smirk as he turned to the southwest, "Flare Knight is already beginning the attack. I may not need him afterall."

"What is that?" Din asked looking at the Shadow Clones.

"So that is one of Shadow's ultimate powers, I was wondering when he would reveal one of them. We may yet have a chance," Rinku said as he focused on Shadow, whose face was contorted in ecstasy at what was to come.

Link jumped from the last building in the city, over a gate and unto the narrow path into Death Mountain. He raced up the mountain easily avoiding the various monsters and obstacles that lay in his path.

"So you want to test him? Why?" Darunia asked Volvagia as he walked into the middle of the room, "What purpose could that serve?"

"I'm your elder by thousands of years Darunia," Volvagia stated with a smirk, "I'm a great deal wiser and more intelligent than you will ever be I'm afraid."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No," Volvagia stated simply as he chuckled, "I have no reason to. It isn't like you can stop me."

"I suppose you are right," Darunia admitted, "But I just so happen to possess the hammer."

"The hammer is worthless to you now, I'm far too fast for you to hit me with it," Volvagia stated simply, "Now let us wait in peace for the wolf to arrive."

At the split in the path leading up to the peak of Death Mountain and to Goron City, Link stopped and transformed back into his normal form. Looking up at Death Mountain he yelled up, "I'll be there after my business is done!"

He then turned to the Goron City and began to run towards its entrance.

"Why that little," Morpha growled, not hearing what he had said, "Well I can see him, if he tries to leave I'll beat him back down to the city and kick his sorry ass."

Link entered the city, the usual tightropes and buildings carved into the stone about him greeting him as he entered. He jumped down to the lowest level with grace that was beyond a mere Hylians'. He walked into a large door that stood out from the rest and made his way down the tunnel into a throne room. "Brother!" Darunia yelled as he stood up from his seat, "It is good to see you."

"Darunia, it has been too long my friend," Link replied with a grin as he suddenly turned his head to his right to see Volvagia leaning against a wall.

"Welcome Hero of Time, by that expression on your face I assume you recognize me," Volvagia stated as he straightened up, "And I remember all too well what you did to me."

"So you want a rematch?" Link asked as he cracked his left hand without using his right.

"Why yes I do, Darunia, give the sword to him," Volvagia demanded as he smirked revealing his long fangs.

"A sword?" Link asked looking at Darunia.

"The Blade of Twilight," Darunia said as he took a case that was sitting next to his throne and presented it to Link, "A sword forged from the light that protects the day from the night."

Link accepted the case, kneeling down he opened it, revealing a broadsword with an intricate handle design, and that produced a soft light, like the setting sun. "Now kick this dragon's scaly ass," Darunia said glaring at Volvagia.

"Gladly," Link replied as he took the sword and held it in one hand, taking the scabbard that lay beneath it in the case, one that looked like it was made from pure silver, and strapped it to his back.

"Excellent," Volvagia stated as his hair seemed to be blowing in a wind that wasn't there, "The power of that blade is immense, it reflects your power Link."

Volvagia held out his right hand as flames licked across his entire body, all converging at his hand, "Now let us join the dance of war," Volvagia said as the flames all vanished as a great red longsword appeared in his right hand.

"Shadow," Nabooru said as she walked through the crowd of copies towards him, "I know you heard the conversation we had with the Goddesses, don't you dare fight them."

"Why Nab, you sound worried about me," Shadow replied looking over his shoulder at her.

"Damn it, don't play into this dark god's hands Shadow, who knows what will happen to you, to us all if he gets what he wants,"

"I know what he wants, and I know how to stop him," Shadow stated as his face lost the excitement that was in it a moment ago, "I've known about all of this since the start. Rinku is more observant on this plane of existence. But I have been sensing the movements of the gods since this all started. I'm going to do something he doesn't expect to even be possible."

"Wait a second, you know…"

"Yes, yes I do know, I know about it all. It was why I had this sword made, and it's companion sword that Link now wields. I've known about the Dark God, Virupaksa, or his Hylian name, Majora's ambitions all along," Shadow stated, "This battle is the beginning of my counter-ploy."

"Why do I have the feeling that this dark god suddenly is very pissed off…" Nabooru commented.

_"DAMN IT!"_

**"It would appear that at least one of them has been aware of you this entire time,"**

**"Indeed Majora has underestimated the Dark Knight Shadow,"**

**"As have we, I wonder what he has done to counter all of Majora's scheming?"**

_"Oh will you three shut up!"_

"Probably because he is," Shadow stated with a smirk, "Now, time to turn back the tide of war."

"We'll help," Nabooru stated as Shadow turned around.

"No, you won't," He stated as he walked towards her, "You don't have the power to do so. I won't have any casualties on my conscious."

"You have a conscious?" Nabooru asked with a smirk.

"So cute," Shadow stated as he lightly touched Nabooru's chin for a second, then turned around and began to walk off, "Behave yourself. I'll be back in a day or two at the latest."

"So he's really going," Rinku sighed as he looked at the back of his hand, a dark eye emblem glowing brightly in it, "Fate, how I loathe it."

"So you're going to?" Din asked looking into Rinku's clear eyes.

"Yes, somebody has to keep that idiot from getting killed," Rinku stated as he began to walk off, "I just hope the eye is wrong for once."

And that is where I'll end it for this chapter. I'm disappointed in you people, none of you guessed Majora was the Dark God, come on I was giving that one away. Hmmmm, I wonder whose actually starting the romances around here…I originally planned on Rinku to start his but it seems he's too damn dense to get anything started….And all of those plot twists leads me to a rather healthy list of questions…

1) So which transformed character do you think looks cooler? Morpha or Volvagia?

2) For that matter, who is happy that Volvagia showed up? And who likes the way he's turning out?

3) Which one do you think sounds cooler? The Blade of Shadows, or the Blade of Twilight? (I shall laugh long and hard if that is a name of a sword in the new game coming out)

4) Now who saw it coming that Shadow had a counter-ploy ready all this time? (Now that sounds like my original Yami)

5) So who likes the Flare Knight (AKA mister Super Stalfos Knight)?

6) How many more chapters do you think I will go on?

7) So what's you favorite line from this entire fic?

8) Which character do you think still needs the most work?

9) So what do you think I plan on doing with Zelda and the Triforce Sword?

10) Do you like the whole anime style I have with my writing?

And that is all! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


	11. Shadow's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Volvagia launched himself at Link, his longsword sparking as flames began to encircle around it. Link holding his broadsword in both hands as he brought it up to block. The two sword clashed, sending a wave of grey light and white hot flames out from the point of contact. "Good, very good Link," Volvagia said, his eyes shining as if fire was burning just below their surface.

"Wish I could say the same," Link replied as he pushed Volvagia back and swung his sword, which Volvagia blocked, "In fact…"

Link began to push Volvagia back into a wall as he kept him in a sword lock, "I could say you were very pathetic," Link stated with a smirk as he managed to ram Volvagia into the wall.

"Well, I can rule trying to overpower you out of the picture," Volvagia squeeked as he pushed Link back for a moment and jumped out of the way before Link could slash at him again.

"Running already?" Link asked as Volvagia made his way to the back exit of the room.

"Feel free to follow me, I'll admit you have me in close quarters, but can you beat me in an open field of combat?" Volvagia asked with a smirk as he ran through the tunnel.

"You're going after him?"

"Of course, he's hiding something and I want to know what," Link stated as he ran through the exit as well.

"So that's the Flare Knight," Shadow said to himself standing atop a cliff on the Gerudo side of the ravine where the bridge once stood, the gigantic Stalfos Knight standing on the opposite side with his army of Stalfos Knights surrounding him.

Shadow's army of replicas swarmed over the cliffs, moving as one. "Hey ugly!" Rinku called out as he walked down the path leading from the fortress, "You and me!"

"Idiot," Shadow grumbled as his army moved forward to intercept the Stalfos Knights as they leaped over the chasm.

"Where the hell are you bringing me?" a shrill voice yelled as two orbs of light moved through a great forest, one a bright blue and the other a deep black.

"Like I said before, I need your help to save my friends," a frantic voice replied.

"Ganondorf," Onox said as he walked up to the King of Evil, across Hyrule Castle's battlements, "She'll be ready for you to see her in a moment. She wants your opinion on her appearance."

"My opinion? Oh great, I know what this is, she wants me to walk in, take a look at her and say something stupid, and use that excuse to severely harm me," Ganondorf whined, "Well I might as well sign my will now."

"I was born to revive you my lord, you'll be back no matter what," Onox pointed out.

"It's all an expression dumbass," Ganondorf said as he walked off.

Link exited the tunnel entering the great volcano of Death Mountain, the flowing lava hundreds of feet below him, the pillars of rocks everywhere around him. "Where is he?" Link asked himself looking around for Volvagia.

"Over here," Volvagia called up as he soared up and behind Link, slashing downwards at him, Link quickly whirling around to block the attack, "You're fast, very fast. So much faster than I remember."

"Well dragon, so your goal is to get revenge is it?" Link asked with a smirk, almost as if he was enjoying the fight.

"Why no, my short sighted Hylain," Volvagia said as he pushed off of the point of contact and back-flipped down to the lava, diving below it.

"Then what is it?" Link asked as his hair began to stand up on end, his eyes narrowing as they darted about.

"To test your worth!" Volvagia roared out as exploded up from the lava, his skin red hot and flowing as the lava itself, his hair now formed from flames.

"I assure you," Link said as he jumped up to meet Volvagia, an intense wind billowing out from him as their swords met again. "I am much better than you!" Link roared out as he pulled back his right hand and punched Volvagia, the wind blowing out from his body only intensifying his attack as Volvagia was sent straight into the side of the cliff. Link held his sword out to his side, hovering in the air as the wind about him only seemed to grow stronger.

"You are good, very good," Volvagia admitted as he slowly pulled himself from the cliff-side, "I suppose such simple tricks will never work on you." Volvagia returned to a more solid form as a smirk crossed his face, a red aura surrounding him, "I assure you, this fight has only just begun."

Above Link and Volvagia, at the very top of the cliff Morpha watched the two fight, sitting cross-legged, resting her head on her right arm. "Their evenly matched, wind versus fire," she commented to herself looking extremely bored, "Do either of them sense the bigger fight? Do they even care?" Morpha sighed and grumbled, "What is it with these people and fighting?"

Rinku and Shadow were fighting back to back, tearing through the army of Stalfos Knights as Shadow's clone army kept the Stalfos away from Gerudo valley. "How yah doin over there Shadow?" Rinku asked as he stepped forward and took a wide slash, sending Stalfos flying backwards.

"Better than you," Shadow replied as he thrust his sword into the ground, waves of power flowing through the ground and exploding whenever they flowed under a Stalfos Knight.

"You're a lot stronger than you look," Rinku stated as he held out his right hand as a wave of blue flame burst from it devouring the Stalfos Knights in front of him, "Stronger than me I'd say now that you have a weapon that can properly channel your powers."

"You're point being?" Shadow asked as he ripped his sword from the ground sending a shadow wave slashing into the Stalfos Knights knocking them into the ravine.

"You were waiting for this to happen, you seem to be in constant control no matter what happens," Rinku said as he grabbed a nearby Stalfos Knight by the backbone, ripped it out and began beating the other Stalfos Knights with it as he parried their attacks with his sword, "So tell me, who are you? I sense something unusual about you, as if you are more than just who you are."

"I'm afraid that is a story for another time," Shadow replied as he launched himself into the Stalfos Knights, stepping on them and their blades as he made his way towards the ravine, his eyes trained on the Flare Knight waiting on the other side.

"Stupid ass," Rinku growled as he began to barrel through the Stalfos Knights after Shadow, slashing wildly to make a path for himself.

In the throne room of Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf waited for Zelda. Pacing back and forth he was mumbling something under his breath. "Well then, King of Evil, is this something you would fear?" Zelda's voice asked as she walked into the room.

She was now wearing a white breastplate with the Triforce branded on the front, two large triangular shoulder pads sticking out from it, white baggy pants, a white form fitting shirt under the armor, a long white skirt with two large slits in the front, white gloves, white bracers with the Triforce etched around the wrists, and white boots. The Sword of Light, the Sword of the Triforce hung at her left hip in a golden scabbard. "Well, that's a lot of white," Ganondorf said simply looking at her, "The design is good, but why all the white?"

"As a test of skill, I will kill the dark ones without staining my clothing with their blood," Zelda replied, her face without any sort of passion in it, only cold determination, "When Link fought you as Ganon, he got blood on him, I plan on topping him."

"I see…" Ganondorf stated with a smirk, "To become the avatar of war itself."

"I suppose," Zelda said as she looked into Ganondorf's eyes, "We're going now, to the battlefield. Your foul servant can't beat Dark Link."

"Whatever makes you think that?" Ganondorf asked with a look that said he didn't believe her.

"Dark Link merged with the remnants of a dark god, he has powers we can only dream of," Zelda replied.

"Well damn," Shadow said to himself as he jumped the ravine, pushing off of a Stalfos Knight for extra height, sword held above his head in one hand as he flew to the Flare Knight, "She knows."

Rinku wasn't far behind him as he leaped from ground level across, straight into a large platoon of waiting Stalfos Knights. With one wave of his free hand he sent out more blue flames destroying the Stalfos Knights. "At last you come!" the Flare Knight laughed out in it's raspy voice as it brought it's large sword up to block Shadow's attack, "You have come to fight me, fierce one, as I knew you would."

"So you know as well," Shadow said with a smirk as he pushed off as shadows seemed to form into a protective aura about him.

"I sensed it, your aura, that of two beings, both incomplete, but together they form a whole," the Flare Knight said, waving his left hand as he held his sword in his right, the Stalfos Knight backing away from the two of them as they redoubled their efforts against Rinku and Shadow's army. "We are alike you and I. Both monsters that were never meant to exist as we are now."

"But we are so very different you and I," Shadow said as he sheathed his sword and grabbed the sheath with his left hand and the handle with his right. "You fight to destroy me, destroy my friend Rinku, destroy the Gerudo" Shadow said, and then with a dark passion as he glared at the Flare Knight, "And you would dare threaten her life as well!"

"The life of the only one who kept you alive during your depression for all those years?" the Flare Knight asked with a skeletal smirk, "Of course I would. Because my master has ordered it."

"And there is another difference between us," Shadow said as his glare vanished as he smirked, "I bow down to no one."

"You will, you obviously know about her," the Flare Knight said as they charged each other, "She is far stronger than either of us."

"No matter, I will destroy you!" Shadow yelled as he pulled his sword from the sheath as he seemed to vanish.

"What?" the Flare Knight asked as Shadow appeared directly behind him, "I saw that attack, but I don't believe it. How could you move so fast?"

"Godly power, the kinetic energy in both myself and the sword as I drew it, and my hatred burning within me," Shadow said with a dark laugh as the Flare Knight fell to one knee as his armor shattered.

"Hatred, we are so much alike fierce one," the Flare Knight said as it tried to slash at Shadow who blocked the attack by stabbing the sword, shattering it. "But I suppose you've won this fight," the Flare Knight admitted as his bones slowly began to crumble into ash as his army began to do the same, "Very good Shadow, but they come even as we speak. And Ganondorf has perfected the art of summoning my kind."

The Flare Knight vanished as did his army, "Damn, you are strong," Rinku said as he walked over, his armor starting to hang off of him, "Stronger than me that's for sure. So how'd you do it?"

"Another time," Shadow replied as he sheathed his sword once again, "I'd rather go back to the fortress and enjoy this calm before the storm."

Volvagia and Link were sword locked on the highest pillar of rock within the crater of Death Mountain, both trying to overpower the other. Flames dancing in the wind, the ground beneath them slowly giving way. "Give it up!" Link roared, growling deep in his throat.

"Nev…" Volvagia began to say as Link kneed him in the stomach. "Dirty bastard," Volvagia wheezed as he jumped away.

"I'm stronger than you, I'm faster than you, just give this up!" Link growled, baring his teeth like a wolf.

"…It may be for the better now," Morpha yelled to them from the top of the crater, catching both of their attention.

"How long has she been watching us?" Volvagia asked as he slowly straightened himself up as his sword vanished.

"Probably the entire time," Link stated as he sheathed his. "What do you mean Morpha?" he called up.

"There's a rather large power making it's move now, along with two great dark powers and an army of what I can only describe as being very, very unnatural," Morpha answered, "Now are you two boys going to kiss and make up or am I going to have to make you?" Volvagia and Link stared blankly at her for a few seconds, then at each other and immediately turned their backs to each other, both of them making rather disgusted faces. "It's a figure of speech!" Morpha yelled.

"Are you going to help?" Link asked Volvagia.

"Yes, can't let you have all the glory now can I?" Volvagia replied with a smirk as the two of them leaped and then flew up to the crater top, landing on either side of Morpha.

"Well it's about time," Morpha sighed as she stood up and stretched, "I swear, you people can be so immature."

"How long do you think it'll take you?" Link asked side glancing at Volvagia.

"I'll get there about ten minutes after they do," Volvagia answered as he cracked his neck, "You?"

"Twenty, I'm not confident enough in that flight thing to chance it," Link replied.

"Understandable, if I wasn't a natural dragon I wouldn't be either," Volvagia replied, "I'll try and save some for you."

"Just don't kill the big power, she's my responsibility," Link stated as he looked at Morpha, "I have to go to Gerudo Valley now, that is where the two dark versions of myself are. I have to stop that army as well."

"Why would you need to do this?" Morpha asked as the red aura surrounded Volvagia again as he rocketed off.

"To protect the Gerudo, they are innocent in this war, they don't deserve to suffer because of my inability to stop all of this from even occurring, I'll stop it all before it gets any closer to them," Link stated as wind began to circle about him, "So why'd you want to come along?"

"To learn what it means to be a Hylian, that weird old crock of a doctor is about as useful as a Dodongo in a glass shop," Morpha stated, "By the looks of things you really aren't that much better."

"Not really, no Hylian is, we all are different. I however am something many Hylians want to be. Powerful, intelligent, responsible, honorable, well known," Link stated, "You could spend your entire life watching and trying to understand us as a whole, but you'll never find what it takes to be like us. You just have to be yourself."

"A giant monster which can make tentacles out of water?" Morpha asked with a smirk.

"Well not that per-say, you just have to figure out who you want to be I suppose," Link said, "So do you want to come along?"

"Yes," Morpha replied with a chuckle, "You're interesting, full of contradictions. Simple yet complex. Go on ahead, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Link said as he ran off, slowly transforming into his wolf form.

And I'm ending it there for this chapter. Man, this one was actually longer than usual. Well Flare Knight goes down in one chapter, we learn one reason Shadow is so kick ass, Rinku isn't the most powerful amongst the three Links, and Link appears to be getting stronger and much more reasonable. Over all I must say a nice chapter to begin the real show. Well now onto the questions!

1) Do you like Zelda's new outfit?

2) Which fight did you like more? Volvagia vs. Link or Shadow/Rinku vs. the Stalfos?

3) Who do you think were those two little orbs in the forest?

And that's all! Now press that review button and give me one. Ciao for now!


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

"So these are you friends?" the blue orb asked as it and the black orb flew about two figures up in the mountains just south of the forest.

The first was a tanned woman, not as much as a Gerudo despite her similarity in appearance and her black clothing, flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail, golden irises, black boots, and an ornate gauntlet on her right hand. At her hips she had a pair of large scimitars. The second was a giant of a man, his darkly tanned skin contrasted with his fair blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he wore a red leather vest, tan baggy pants, heavy boots, and at his side hung a large broadsword. "Yes there are, there were frozen by Seiryu before Suzaku killed the Fierce Deity," the black orb started explaining, "I don't know how he did it, I know more than my fair share of information but this is beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Hmmm, looks like something I ran across in Terminia, I didn't witness it in action but I saw the residual effects of it," the blue orb stated.

"So you don't really know…"

"Of course I do!" the blue orb roared the black one jetting off behind a rock to hide, "Just not sure how to handle this. Yet…."

Rinku and Shadow were slowly walking down the path leading back to the fortress under pale moonlight, both obviously exhausted from the fight. "So what do you think? You must feel the approaching power, we can't take it on by ourselves," Rinku stated as he looked over his shoulder to the east.

"I also feel the other powers gathering here. Link is bringing two powerful beings here as well, coming from the northeast," Shadow replied with a smirk, "Two others are coming from the southeast."

"And I feel two more coming from the west, from where I came from over the shifting sands," Rinku added, "Three superior beings, and six super beings."

"Superior?" Shadow asked with a smirk, "What do you mean by that?"

"Superior is a class that describes the relative power level of beings capable of decimating armies on the field of battle. Super Beings are capable of taking on an army in many minor skirmishes,"

"What are the other levels?"

"There is one more besides the basic one that most people belong to, at least short of becoming a god. Daemon class, they are dark incarnations of destruction, some even call them godlings,"

"How many exist right now?" Shadow asked, almost as if he had something planned.

"None,"

"None?"

"Daemons are extremely rare, one or two at most at any point in time, Superiors are pretty rare as well. The two of us and Link may be the only natural superiors on this planet,"

"Natural?"

"Zelda is one now as well thanks to that sword of hers,"

"What would Link and I be considered if you take our weapons into account?" Shadow asked, resting his hand on his weapon as the fortress appeared as they began walking up the raised dirt beaten path.

"Daemons, low powered ones though, that is if you learn how to use those weapons full power,"

"So, at the moment we can beat Zelda," Shadow said with a smirk as they turned another corner as they entered the main courtyard of the fortress.

"No, you aren't even capable of a tenth of your weapons full power, she's three times as strong as you right now,"

On Hyrule Field an army of Flare Knights moved across, burning the field with each step they took. At the head rode Zelda and Ganondorf atop mighty horses, Onox lumbering next to them with almost supernatural speed and agility. "How much longer?" Zelda demanded of the two of them.

"We'll be there by morning," Ganondorf stated, "And we'll be in for quite a battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Three powerful beings are coming from the northeast," Onox stated, "Two from the southeast, and two are apparently meeting the two we are after."

"Which makes nine, can the Flare Knights handle that many, or at least weaken them for us?" Zelda asked.

"Can't say, this is the first time I've been able to summon them," Ganondorf stated, "If we win, it won't be easy that's for sure."

"Is that where he is?" a man in a thick black cloak asked his companion as they stopped in the middle of the desert outside of Gerudo Valley.

"Yes, there are others with him as well, one in particular," a woman in a tan cloak replied, "A powerful being, more powerful than him even."

"More powerful than even Rinku?" the man asked, disbelief apparent in his voice as he turned to look at the woman.

"Far more powerful, and there's two more,"

"Two more? What kind of place have we come to? Some sort of breeding grounds for gods?" the man complained as he brought up a leather clad arm and put it to his forehead under his cowl.

"And there are at least six as strong as us,"

"Not good…"

In the mountains south of the forest the man and the woman were sitting down as the two fairies darted about them. "So Suzaku ditched us did he?" the man asked the black fairy.

"Yes he did, he went to fight the Fierce Deity and that's the last I saw of him," the black fairy answered.

"Well where is he?" the woman asked rubbing her head.

"I don't know, I lost track of him," the black fairy responded.

"I saw him in Kakariko city, and I can sense him in the Gerudo Valley," the blue fairy replied.

"Gerudo Valley?" the man repeated, "Hey Tira, looks like your people live here as well."

"It would appear so Kain, and Suzaku went straight for them…" the woman stated, "That dirty little…"

"Oh come on, Suzaku isn't like that…" the black fairy said as it turned to the blue one, "Hey Navi, how do you know where he is?"

"His power is like a burning sun, I'm surprised you can't sense him," the blue fairy responded, "Well a black sun, but a sun."

"What's that?" Tira asked pointing up to the sky, a red dot flying over the fields to the north of them.

"A being more powerful than either of you, Volvagia the Magma Dragon," Navi stated, "It's heading to the site of a great battle that is about to occur."

"A great battle?" Kain asked his interest piqued.

"An army of powered up Stalfos Knights, the Queen of this Land, the King of Evil, and the General of Darkness are heading to Gerudo valley,"

"Sounds like my kind of party," Tira said as she stood up, "Snitch, lead the way,"

"Hey why do I have to…" the black fairy began to complain as a fireball flew from Tira's right hand and grazed the top of his wings, "Point taken."

"Well then, lets be off, we have a phoenix to save," Kain said as he stood up.

Shadow sitting atop the Gerudo Fortress as he watched a celebration being thrown because of the successful defeat of the Stalfos army. The Blade of Shadows laying across his lap as he ran his fingers down it, "Its funny, I imagined that it would be Rinku sitting out on this sort of thing," Nabooru said as she leaned against the wall on the level below him.

"There's quite a lot you don't know about me Nab," Shadow replied as he put the sword back into its sheath.

"Why not share then?"

"You wouldn't like what you'd hear," Shadow countered.

"Try me,"

"Why is it that I can never win this sort of argument with you?"

"Because men are stupid,"

Away from the fortress in a great archery range, Rinku was running about with an enormous longbow in hand as he hit the exact middle of the targets countless times. "Not good enough," he growled as he clenched his free hand.

"You're being too hard on yourself Rinku," Din said as she walked up from the Gerudo Fortress into the range.

"You didn't see it, Shadow's power in enormous, he killed something I was afraid of like it was nothing. I'm no where near as strong, and there's going to be an army of them tomorrow," Rinku said, as his shoulders twitched, "I need to get stronger."

"This isn't the way," Din said as she walked over to him, "You need to tap into the power you have deep within you."

"What power?"

"Your dark powers, powers that you have in common with Shadow,"

"I don't have any powers in common with him,"

"Yes you do," Din insisted, "I don't know how he did it, but in many ways his life force is like yours. It's almost as if you were twin brothers."

"We aren't though…So what powers do we have in common then?"

"Your sensitivity to auras and power for one," Din answered, "Shadow doesn't have control over most of the powers but he has them just like you do."

"Well then, will you show me?" Rinku asked, "If you can sense them, can you teach me how to use them?"

"I suppose," Din said as she sat down cross-legged in front of Rinku as he did the same, "Well then, I suppose we should get started then."

And that's where I'll end it for this chapter. I'm not feeling inspired, and with a writer's block the size of Everest I can't pull off the cute touching stuff I had planned for this chapter. Oh well, seeing as how I plan on having anywhere between 9-29 more chapters I have plenty of time to get the romance into full swing. Well then, two questions for you people so….

1) What order do you think the nine characters will show up for the battle? Feel free to explain your reasoning too.

2) So do you think the Links will win the fight or will they have to retreat? Do give a reason too.

That's all! Now press the review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


	13. Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's note: You know, I keep getting reviews for this thing. I might as well continue it. If I continue to get reviews I'll go back and edit the old chapters as well as this one and continue this story.

Starting the fic now.

"Daybreak," Zelda said as she and the army of Flare Knights slowly walked towards the ravine in the valley.

"At last, a final battle begins," Ganondorf said with unmistakable glee in his voice.

"They shall fall to our combined power," Onox stated, the same tone in his voice.

"I think you got things reversed buddy," Shadow yelled out from the other side of the ravine as he walked out of the darkness untouched by the rising sun, "I'm about to kick all of your asses."

"So Dark Link, we meet again," Zelda said as she unsheathed her sword, a brilliant bright light billowing out from it.

"So we do misguided one, and the name is Shadow,"

"Misguided? I am afraid you are the one who is misguided, you who uses evil powers to accomplish your goals,"

"So tell me again, what exactly are you traveling with?" Rinku called out as he jumped down from above them, landing next to Shadow.

"Ganondorf, General Onox, and their army of…." Zelda began to say as she clenched her teeth in anger, "Bloody bastard."

"Heh, outsmarted by Rinku, now that has to be humiliating," Shadow commented.

"How long would you say they have until the other's get here?" Rinku asked peering up into the sky at a crimson aura flying towards them.

"Two minutes for the dragon, two and a half for the water being, four for those behind us, six for those from the forest, and seven for Link," Shadow replied, "I think we can all last for seven minutes."

"Seven…We must hurry and take them out," Onox grumbled as he pointed his great flail at the two of them and yelled out, "Charge!"

With that one word the entire army of Flare Knights jumped the chasm and ran towards Shadow and Rinku. "Erturnas Infer!" Rinku roared as a torrent of flame burst from an extended hand.

The flames slowly died down, only revealing that the Flare Knights were now engulfed in flame, but seemed completely unharmed. "Just as I thought," Shadow stated as he unsheathed the Blade of Shadows, "Immunity to fire, which would mean a weakness to water and air when used correctly." Rinku smirked as he unsheathed his sword and charged for the Flare Knights, whose armor was slowly melting off, "So he isn't a complete idiot, he wanted to destroy their armor."

"Spin Slash!" Rinku yelled as he spun about tearing through the armor-less Flare Knights.

"Hey boy!" Ganondorf roared flying through the molten metal and crowd, appearing before Rinku, "Lets see how you deal with Power itself!" And with that Ganondorf formed an orb of dark energy in his right hand and rammed it into Rinku's stomach, closing the distance between them.

"I deal quite fine," Rinku replied, bringing his left elbow down hard on Ganondorf's back.

"Interesting," Ganondorf stated, the battle ensued between the Flare Knights and the shadows, "Let's play." Ganondorf threw an uppercut into Rinku's jaw, dark energy exploding from his fist on contact.

"Now I'm interested," Rinku said with a smirk, falling backwards and swinging his sword at Ganondorf. A giant flail smashing into the blade before it even came close.

"Not so fast," Onox said with venom in his voice, "I'm here too."

"So am I!" a loud voice roared, an inferno breaking out atop Onox as it slowly picked him up and threw him into a wall. Volvagia exploded from the flame, his wild red hair flying about his head while he unsheathed a longsword enshrouded in flames.

"Two minutes," Shadow said from the other side of the ravine, "Five to go." A bright light seemed to appear above him, causing him to glance upwards with one eye, "Bout time she made her move," Shadow growled, jumping backwards as Zelda slammed into the ground in a torrent of white light.

"I'm about to show you what happens to the dark," Zelda said as she charged for Shadow, sword aimed for the middle of his chest.

"Two and a half," Shadow stated simply as the water from the river far below shot up with Morpha riding it. With a flick of a finger a whip shot out from the water and slapped Zelda aside. "Try not to cut it so close!" Shadow yelled up.

"I'm only helping because of Link," Morpha snapped, a blast of water soaking Shadow but otherwise not harming him.

"Great, now I'm wet," Shadow grimaced, taking up a low fighting stance, Zelda slowly walking back towards him.

"Flash Point," Zelda stated as light exploded everywhere, literally blinding anybody who was looking directly at her.

"Well shit," Shadow grumbled, trying to shield his eyes, "Not good."

"Exactly!" Zelda yelled, flying forward and kicked Shadow to the ground. "You can't beat me demon," she growled and prepared to slice his head off. The sand itself seemed to come alive around the two of them, grabbing onto Zelda and threw her over the edge of the cliff.

"Hey Rinku!" a loud, deep voice laughed over the commotion as a man in a thick black cloak, leather clad arms spread out from under the cloak as he rode atop the sand, "Thought you could use some help!"

"Bout time you showed up Raza!" Rinku yelled out as he grabbed Ganondorf and rammed his head into a boulder, Volvagia assaulting Onox with winds of flame, "Where's Kevia?"

"Right here!" a woman in a tanned cloak and baggy white clothing answered from above them standing on an outcropping of rocks, the wind itself beginning to cut through the Flare Knights.

"Well you're early," Shadow stated looking at the two newcomers, "I wasn't expecting you for another minute."

"Don't look gift horses in the mouth!" Rinku yelled, Ganondorf lobbing him across the ravine, blood flowing down his forehead. Rinku flipped himself and landed on all fours, his sword back across his back.

"Hey Suzaku!" a rather loud man yelled as he barreled through the Flare Knights, wearing a simple red vest and tanned pants, "How dare you leave us there like that?"

"Well, well, Kain, it's been a while," Shadow stated, "It's Shadow now, so you want your share or do you want to bitch at me?"

"I want my share!" the man yelled as he began slashing across the ground with a broadsword, bringing it up to slice through any Flare Knights he came across.

"Suzaku, you bastard!" a Gerudo wearing all black yelled as two gigantic scimitars tore through the Flare Knights.

"Man you're popular," Rinku laughed as he held up two fingers and shot a bolt of blue fire towards Ganondorf.

"Oh shut up!" Shadow yelled as he blocked an attack from Zelda.

"Whose the big guy with the big sword? He's kinda cute!" The Gerudo in black, Tira, yelled as she jumped over the Flare Knights to land next to Shadow.

"Now, now, that's obviously me…oh wait you meant the big metal sword, that's Rinku," Shadow replied, "He's so out of the league of you Neanderthals."

"You're different, not so serious and gloomy," Kain yelled as he seemed to appear next to Shadow, "I like that change."

"I'm having fun, can't blame me for being frisky," Shadow chuckled as he dodged a beam of light launched by Zelda from above.

To the east a great wave of the Flare Knight began to spring up, a great wave which soon become a tsunami of broken bone and metal. "Now that we're all here!" Rinku yelled as he grabbed Onox's flail head and threw it into Ganondorf's stomach, "Lets get things under way!"

"Isn't that the guy that we were after?" Kain asked.

"Nope, different guy, you could say he's a twin,"

"Things get weirder and weirder around here," Tira commented as a blast of wind and sand tore apart several Flare Knights that were descended on Shadow.

The tsunami of Flare Knight parts slowed and fell into the ravine, dropping into the river below, leaving only a handful of them left along with Ganondorf who was rubbing his stomach, Onox who was swinging his flail getting ready to attack, and Zelda who stood now stood on the side of the river the wave came from. "Well then Link, whose side are you on?" Zelda asked as the cloud of dust that came with the wave slowly settled.

"Something's been bothering me lately, as I got closer to this place I began picking up a weird smell," Link's voice came from the dust, "It wasn't evil, it wasn't good, I just knew it didn't seem right though." The dust finished settling as he stood there with the Blade of Twilight drawn, "Now that I'm here I can tell what it is."

"And that would be?" Zelda asked.

"The taint I smell of you," Link said as he unsheathed his sword, the soft glow seeming to contrast with his wild appearance.

"We will see then, traitor of Hyrule,"

"Better a traitor than to serve the darkness,"

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Rinku asked.

"Yeah he just declared war on Hyrule," Shadow answered.

"I've declared war on everybody here," Link stated gathering all attention on himself.

And that's where I'll end it. See you next chapter. Ciao for now!


	14. Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's Notes: I'm taking out the romance part of this fic's category, I'm getting tired of trying to drive uncooperative characters into them. If it'll happen it'll happen. I'm also bumping the rating up to M, I'm also tired of the flat unrealistic young adult characters dialogue. We all know they should be cussing, making lewd and/or insulting remarks. That and I want to be able to get gory later on. Without further ado, onto the fic.

"Are you seriously saying you plan on fighting everybody here?" Shadow asked crossing his arms, "Exactly how do you plan on achieving anything? You know you don't have enough power to take us all on."

"Really?" Link asked tilting his head slighty, "Maybe you just haven't been paying attention." The wind slowly picked up around Link as the sky started to darken, "I realized something on my way here. I had suddenly gained several new abilities, I suppose it has something to do with being part monster now."

"Part monster?" Zelda asked, slowly bracing herself.

"You wouldn't be able to tell, you people aren't used to this sort of thing," Rinku said walking forward, "I am, I've seen beasts like him before, but none this powerful. I was wrong when I classified him as only a superior being, he's a Daemon. He's a full blown Daemon. My blood is boiling. Think we can take him?"

"Heh, why not?" Shadow said as he charged forward, sheathing his sword and preparing to draw it fast, "Time to show you a bit of my true strength Link." Shadow quickly unsheathed the sword as he neared Link, who merely took one step back as the blindingly fast blade cut through where he was a moment before. "Fast, very fast Link," Shadow said as blood started trickling from Link's mouth, "But you forgot about the shadows."

"Hey now, don't hog all the fun," Rinku said discarding his sword and bounding forward, "I want a piece of the action too."

"I don't feel like dealing with you two," Link said while slipping by both of them, seeming to teleport about as he made his way towards Zelda, "I have to take care of you first."

"I would have to agree," Zelda answered suddenly bringing her sword up, both fists clenched tightly about the handled as Link suddenly appeared in the air, both fists clenched about his sword that was now trying to push Zelda's out of the way. "You are by far the greatest threat now." They pushed their swords away from each other, both flying in opposite directions, kicking up a cloud of dust as they slid to a stop. Their faces couldn't have been more different as they prepared for the next attack, Zelda was smirking while watching Link through wide eyes, and Link was glaring with a sneer on his face.

"What the hell? I was looking forward to some action," Rinku whined as Shadow charged towards both of the current fighters.

"Lets take this somewhere more private," Link said slowly crouching down, "The peanut gallery is getting in the way." He jumped from that position up the canyon wall as Zelda followed, both out of sight long before Shadow even reached where they were.

Rinku was pouting for several seconds after they had vanished, with no more of the Flare Knights to fight and Zelda gone he was almost out of things to fight. Then he remembered something, "Oh Ganny-poo, where are you?" he said looking about with a menacing look in his eyes, "I have some pent up rage to work out." Ganondorf on the other hand was already long gone, leaving behind Onox who was currently buried under several layers of skeleton parts. "What? You mean that's all we have left?" Rinku whined, "Some pathetic third rate enemy?"

"Some pathetic third rate unconscious enemy," Volvagia grumbled walking over, "This is rather sad and pathetic. I was hoping for some decent fight time, I only got, what three minutes of actual fighting?"

Rinku looked at Volvagia for a few seconds and then turned to look him straight in the eyes, a frown on his face as his studied Volvagia. Then smiled and said, "Finally someone who understands."

"Hey don't act like you're the only one who enjoys a good fight!" Kain yelled out walking over as well, pointing at himself with his thumb he said, "Name's Kain the Storm Blade. Duelist and Pirate Extraordinaire."

"I swear all men this dumb?" Morpha commented still with the other group.

"As far as I can tell, Suzaku over there is one of the few smart ones," Tira replied pointing at Shadow.

"Now, now don't judge Rinku too hard, he's simple but he is smart," the woman in baggy white clothing and the tanned cloak, Kevia, said in Rinku's defense.

"Bah, he's a brash idiot and you know it," the man in the black cloak, Raza, spat out, "Bastard left our village after that incident and hasn't returned since."

"So you've come to take him back?" Shadow asked walking over to them.

"What didn't want to have a pissing contest with those three?" Morpha asked while glaring at him.

"Why? I'd only make them envious, or worse intrigued. I don't need to do that to myself," Shadow answered shrugging his shoulders while an arrogant smirk crossed his face, "Well now that unpleasantness is over I suggest anybody who still wants to side with us head back to the valley."

"Why should we side with you? I just want to take that idiot back home so I can go back to my nice comfortable life," Raza growled.

"Because I can kick your tiny nomadic ass out of this country with little to no difficulty," Shadow replied, "And with at least one of two ridiculously powerful enemies to look forward to in the near future, I'm not in the best of moods to deal with moody and bitchy men."

"What was that about someone being moody and bitchy?" Rinku yelled out, "You complaining because someone's trying to steal your thunder?"

Elsewhere, in the mountains surrounding the Gerudo Valley, Link and Zelda were continuing their fight, tearing up the landscape as they did so. Link sliced off the tip of a mountaintop with his sword in his right hand, grabbed the resulting boulder in his left hand and chunked it at Zelda while leaping after it to use as a shield. "That won't work Link!" Zelda yelled as she cut the boulder in two, "I'm far too good to be taken down by a…" she began to say and the brought her sword up to block Link's while he swung it down.

"What was that? It sounded like you trying to say you're better at fighting than I am," Link growled as he kicked Zelda's sword out of her grasp and into a nearby boulder, landing on the ground for a split second while Zelda quickly started running for her sword he prepared to spring for a final attack. "Now lets end this," he said as he sprang for, Zelda still far away from her sword while his sword started collecting a black and white energy.

Back at the Gerudo Fortress, Rinku and Shadow were bringing back the newcomers to a rather large celebration, "God damn it Nab! You couldn't have waited to declare a celebration till after I won?" Shadow yelled as Nabooru jumped down from the first battlement leading into the fortress.

"Why? I knew you were going to win. You're too much of a coward to fight a battle you don't know you'll win," Nabooru replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a tilt of her head, "So who are these people, and why are you bringing more women here, trying to convince us to let you have a harem?"

"Yeah I don't like her," Tira stated, "So Suzaku whose this?"

"Suzaku?" Nabooru asked.

"Yeah I want to know that one myself, I had a childhood friend who went by that name, but he died a long time ago," Rinku chimed in, "This moody bitch's name is Shadow."

"Damn it! Stop calling me that!" Shadow yelled clenching his fists, "Are you asking for me to kick your ass?"

"What you prefer Overly Emotional Attention Whoring Nag?" Tira and Nabooru asked at the same time, after finishing they gave each other glares.

"Dear gods, what have I done? Have I actually unleashed this hellish force on the world?"

Back with Link and Zelda, Link was smoldering in an indention in a sheer cliff wall as Zelda began conjuring up flames all around her, his sword stuck in the side next to him. "Why'd I forget she's a sage first and foremost?" Link mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out and retrieved his sword.

"Now what was it you said, oh yes 'What was that? It sounded like you trying to say you're better at fighting than I am,'" Zelda quoted with a smirk as she began launching fireballs at Link.

"Leave my arrogant lines out of this," Link snarled transforming into a wolf, his sword and clothing vanishing, dropping down the cliff to avoid the fireballs.

"So he has two forms, and now I can't sense him," Zelda said looking about, "Great, this isn't good." She heard some pebbles fall behind her, turning around quickly she saw nothing, "I'm getting jumpy here, just because I can't sense his magical energy doesn't mean it's not there. It's being hidden or it's changed somehow, when he's normal it's a weird energy, maybe I should look for that weird part."

"Please that's not going to work against me," Link said appearing behind her, sitting atop a boulder back in his human form, "You are far too inexperienced to beat me Zelda, give up already."

"I thought I was tainted and had to be done away with,"

"Heh, that's something being liberated from being only Hylian taught me, there's more than one way to solve a problem," Link said almost amused as he lost his glare, "You're no where near as big a threat as I thought you were."

"Threat?"

"Shadow isn't the only schemer around here, I came up with a plan based on a few new facts I picked up,"

"Like?" Zelda asked tensing up.

"Among which, who Onox really is, why he wants that girl, who's been pulling the strings thus far, and what Shadow is after," Link answered, "And a few minor facts that really aren't that important."

"How could you find all that out?"

"My nose, it's far keener than it used to be in many ways. I recognize the scents of many things involved in this,"

"What do you propose then?"

"Give me that Triforce Blade,"

Inside a meeting hall inside of the Gerudo fortress, all the members of the fighting force were sitting. "So that's the story, why that Fierce Deity thing appeared and kidnapped me, and why Shadow learned so many new tricks," Nabooru stated crossing her arms as Shadow, Tira, and Kain explained their story, "Must say it's quite the tale, but it certainly does explain why Shadow here is so damn observant, he's got godly powers going for him."

"So there was an evil me in another dimension, and when he came here, because I was here he ended up splitting so our powers wouldn't compete?" Rinku asked, "That doesn't explain why I don't have even half those powers."

"They probably just haven't awakened yet," Tira said almost like she was talking to a child.

"The question is 'How do we beat Link or Zelda?'" Shadow said, doing what he could to change the subject.

Author's Ending note: And I'll leave it there for today. About eighteen hundred words seems fair for only five reviews compared to the forty seven hits chapter thirteen got. If you folks want me to write more, give me good reviews. I'm a praise oriented person, more I hear about people liking my work the more and faster I'll write it. Low review count means I'll take my sweet time because I'm thinking nobody likes it enough to comment on it which means I might as well do something else, high review count means I notice people are liking this one and thus make me want to spend more time on it.

Well then, tis has been a chapter by your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos, ciao for now!


End file.
